Loophole
by Violetrose25
Summary: Another arranged marriage fic, with a twist! Long ago, her life was saved, for a price that is. She was contrated into future marriage with the Evil God Loki. As an adult working for SHIELD, now she must fufill it. But what if there was a way out... a loophole of sorts? (OC/Loki then OC/ Avenger. Starts out pretty dark. Slight AU. More details inside. Enjoy!) I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a lot of arranged marriage fics (and written a couple), and they come in a few different forms. I've decided to put a slight twist on it. As for a lot of these type of stories, the main character starts out being arranged to marry Loki. But what if there was a choice? What if there was a loophole, saying if they are in a prior marriage, then the arrangement was void? And she'd have to choose between her co-workers... the Avengers. **

**M for child abuse, future sexual content, and borderline patricide. **

**It's an OC/Avenger marraige fic. Hope you all enjoy! ^^**

**First, a little backstory :)**

* * *

_16 years Ago..._

"Daddy stop! Daddy please..." the little girl screamed.

Jakob Norman was having another one of his rage fits, the smell of strong whiskey on his breath. His five year old daughter, Jasper, was trying desperately to hide under the dining room table. She was scared, of course. When her daddy got mad, he started hitting. And she was the closest living thing in the house. Her mommy had died during childbirth, leaving the infant to be raised by her troubled father.

He'd named her Jasper, mainly because he wanted a son and found the little girl an extreme dissapointment.

"Get your ass over here, you little shit!"

Jasper backed herself into the far corner, grabbing the table leg like a life line. Her knuckles were white, body shaking, and nose bleeding from his last hit. Tears were pouring down her little porcelain face, blue eyes wide. Her daddy was crouching down. Oh no, oh no, oh no! He was reaching for her, as poor Jasper cowering further back. The alcohol and sweat stench was unbareble now. Jasper closed her eyes. She wanted her mommy. She wanted to be safe and snug in her bed, with her favorite dolly clutched in her arms.

But most of all, she wanted her daddy gone. Jakob got a hold of her left leg, which caused her to kick him in the face.

"OW YOU LITTLE BIT-" He started, but Jasper wouldn't have it.

There was something nobody knew about her. Not even daddy, with his constant watch over her. Jasper summoned every bit of strength she had, and sent daddy flying across the room. No, not with her physical strength. Jasper had a little gift passed down from mommy's side of the family. At five, Jasper didn't know about the long genetic history of her family and their telekinetic trait. All she knew was that for as long as she could remember, she could move things. Small things like spoons and the occasional soda can...

never people. The force was enough to have her slam up against the wall and knock her silly. Her daddy was shocked into utter terror. Could that little brat really have just done that? Right then he decided that she was an abomination. A mistake. A waste of a cum spot.

He hesitantly stood from where he had been knocked down, unsure if she would do the same again. When he saw that his little mistake had a concussion, he saw the perfect opportunity to kill her. So Jakob lunged for her, when he heard a voice from behind him:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Jakob paused. "Who the fuck's here? How did you get in my house?"  
He heard a dark chuckle.

"That is no concern of yours. What you _should _be concerned about is the fact that you might die very soon."

Jakob turned to face the unknown assailant. What he saw was a man quite a bit taller than him, pale and menacing. His eyes were a piercing green. Hair as black as a raven. His clothes were obviously not from this era, or quite possibly, this planet. In his hand was a scepter, a hooked dagger like appendage on its end... which was now being held to his neck.

"Who are you?" Jakob asked.

The intrudor simply smiled devilishly.

"Who I am depends upon your daughter, Mr. Norman."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

Again, he grinned like the devil. "Jasper dear..." He beckoned to the mistake.

The little girl was obviously hurt, disoriented. But she could still register the fact that there was somebody esle in the house. Somebody trying to help. So Jasper wobbled unsteadily across the floor. She minded her daddy glaring at her, so Jasper kept her head low. Suddenly the little girl was being picked up and held tenderly in the arms of the intrudor.

"Now Jasper dear..." The man cooed in a strange accent. "Do you want your daddy gone?"

She nodded lazily. "Good, good. Smart young lady, you are. Shame that your father wishes you dead."

Jasper began crying. "There, there. It'll be over soon. Now, do you want me to make your daddy go away?"

The little one nodded again.

"Wonderful. Now, there is something I want from you in return. Will you give it to me?" Jasper, with her clouded mind, simply replied with a: "yeah huh."

The man smiled before jamming the scepter into his throat. Blood sprayed the walls and pooled on the floor, Jasper watching with childlike fascination. When the scepter was released, Jakob's body slid to the hardwood. Jasper felt nothing for this man on the floor. Nothing more than relief. Finally, she was safe.

"Thank you, mister."

"My name is Loki, Jasper dear."

"Loki.." She repeated, testing the name.

"Now little one, I need you to write your name on something."

Jasper was a bright girl, and normally was smart enough to know this could only mean trouble. But in her discombobulated state, and overwelming relief, Jasper was ready to do anything.

"Okay." Loki pulled out a scroll, which unbeknownst to Jasper, was made of bilgsnipe skin.

What she also didn't know was that it was a contract. A marriage contract that was almost airtight. Almost. Loki told her to hold out her hand. Jasper did. Loki made a small cut on her palm, and told her to place it against the unraveled scroll. Again, Jasper did this with no hesitation. Suddenly her name appeared in red ink upon the 'paper'.

Loki smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will return for you upon your twenty first birthday, darling." He whispered.

Loki smiled down at his future bride. Telekinesis, such a rare trait, even in Asgard. It would be an outright outstanding quality for his heirs. Not to mention how beautiful Jasper was growing to grow up to be.

"You will make a fine wife." He whispered mostly to himself.

Jasper was already falling into unconsiousness. Loki set her kindly upon the little couch, and took the liberty of calling 911.

"Yes, hello?" He spoke to a woman over the phone.

"I am afraid my neighbor has been robbed... and murdered." He paused. "Where? Oh, 98660 Parish Lane...there is a little girl on the couch that will need medical assistance. I fear the assailant had knocked her out."

He nodded as she gave him instructions to stay where he was until the police arrived. "Of course. Should I do anything for the child?"

"Ah... okay. I will. Bye."

He put the house phone back in its holder before setting up the scene. He went back to the master bedroom and took all the money from their safe. Loki had to make this look convincing so Jasper would not be under suspicion. He deliberately broke the front doorknob, and a few random items to make it sem like a struggle.

Quickly he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and placed it upon Jaspers' headwound. And just as the sirens started coming within ear shot... Loki dissapeared into thin air. Whatever story she'd tell the police, they'd chalk it up to trauma and her concussion.

Jasper awoke as two policemen entered the house, guns in hand. One rushed over to her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked. Jasper looked over at the lifeless corpse of her father.

"I'm okay." She replied.

And she meant it.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I REALLY HOPE THIS TURNED OUT WELL! ^^ TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day:_

Jasper lazily threw herself upon the bed, kicking off her shoes with her feet.

"Ugh..." She groaned, turning over.

The twenty year old assassin was exhausted from yet another mission. Her two best friends, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, were each crashing into their respective bedrooms. This made her smile. Seeing those two actually tired... it was priceless! Ugh. She needed a shower, and bad. Trekking through the rainforest for three days to catch a columbian drug cartel had run her ragged, and left Jasper with the stench of the dead. So, hoisting herself up, she trudged into the adjoing bathroom.

Her spy suit felt stuck to her sweating skin, she pried it down to the round curve of her hip before shimmying it down and off. Jaspers' socks were near black with dirt. She took them off with disgust, her feet beneath wrinkled with moisture. She slid her panties to the floor before turning on the hot water. The bra came off, the weight of her heavy breasts falling into their perky natural shape. Jasper watched as the mirror fogged around her dirtied face reflected in the mirror. Once under the soothing heat of the shower, she sighed happily.

This was her home, right here. It was times like these that she reflected on life, being grateful that SHIELD had taken an interest in her ablilities and recruited her. And only a year after the robbery and murder of her father. Jasper could barely remember that day, only waking up to find her abusive daddy dead on the floor. That burgler must have knocked her out something fierce.

Her foster parents weren't too kind to her, either. They didn't beat her up or anything, but they used her more like a Cinderella than anything. Not to mention that they feared her telekinesis. But once she was recruited, Jasper was taken into the agency like she was a member of a family. Beloved. Now here she was, in this little ragtag team, her new family. Dysfunctional at times, yes. But still a family. Ever since the Loki incident (though she never actually saw the man in question) the 'Avengers' had all moved into the tower.

Everyone had been extremely happy for the past year, learning to get along and live happily. To Jasper, it made her think of a seven-way-marriage of sorts. Or eight way, if you count Coulson, who'd also been allowed to stay after his near fatal injury.

And so here she was, Jasper. A week away from her twenty-first birthday. Having cleaned herself, Jasper stepped out and blow dried her thick mane of raven black hair. It hung in knotted curls around her face, reaching her breasts. It contrasted greatly with her fine white skin and china doll features. Of course her looks decieve, Jasper was still a master assassin... not to mention intelligent.

She often assisted Tony and Bruce in the lab, and would help plan out battle strategies when the time came. Jasper was greatful for her many skills, just happy to be of some use to society.

After sleeping for god knows how long, Jasper was awoken by somebody poking her with what seemed to be a stick. Peeking an eye open, Jasper saw Clint proding her with the blunt end of an arrow.

"Ah, so it's alive?" He asked amusedly.

"What do you want Clint? I was trying to sleep."

He smiled. "We need to start planning your party." Jasper rolled her eyes, which had turned green over time.

"Does this really need to happen NOW?"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the bed. "Yes, it does. Tony's incredibly eager to start planning."

"Of course he is." She mumbled.

Tony was a good friend, even if he was a gigantic man child. It didn't surprise Jasper at all that he was the one so invested in this birthday party. He was always trying to get her to go out and party like a normal young adult. And of course, this being the year she was legally allowed to drink alcohol... it wasn't helping her case. Jasper was never one for the party scene. A nice time to her was an evening with her friends, watching a movie and ordering a pizza. Snug and cozy between either Steve and Tony (mainly to keep them from killing one another), or Coulson and Bruce. It just depended on her mood.

When Clint had finally dragged her out to the lounge, everyone else was already up and dressed.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About 15 hours. It's noon."

"Jesus! Why didn't you get me up sooner?" Natasha was the one to answer.

"Thor insisted that we let you sleep. He went to check on you at about eight, and you were out COLD."

Ah, Thor. Always the sweetheart. He'd moved in about six months ago, after his brothers' trial had gone through. It turned out there was a lot more to the invasion than previously thought. Loki was actually under a spell himself, and was quite traumatized. The guy had been under the control of the cube for quite some time, not knowing what he was doing until he awoke in a dank cell.

This is what she'd heard, anyway. Jasper wasn't sure if she could believe it, him being a trickster and all, but she also knew the Asgardians weren't idiots. And if they believed it enough to allow him back as a prince, even on a sort of probation, she could believe it too. And besides, as long as Loki wasn't disturbing their world, why should she care?

And, speak of the devil, there came Thor now.

"Friends!" He called.

"Lady Jasper, I am glad to see you have awoken. How are you this fine mo- afternoon?"

"I'm good, thanks. And I appreciate you allowing me some sleep, but next time, get me up okay? I hate starting the day so late."

He nodded. "Aye. Very well. Oh, and Sir Stark asked to see you. He wishes to plan for the festivities of your birthday." The god smiled.

She sighed. Tony was going to make this a pain in the ass, she could tell. But hey, what would Tony be without that annoying yet charming personality? Thor walked her down to the lab, where Bruce and Tony were most of the time.

She could hear them bickering.

"Tony, I know you want to make this special for her, but don't you think this is going a bit overboard?" Bruce was asking.

"Nope. She needs this, Bruce. A little socialization never hurt anyone. Hell, you could use a little of that yourself."

Bruce sighed. "I have a ligitimate reason for not wanting to be around a lot of people."

"Yeah, yeah. The other guy will destroy all in his path, everyone will be in danger, yada yada yada. Though I don't buy that for a minute, I will let you off the hook. Though I believe you've got it under control, if you aren't comfortable, I won't _force_ you to come." Tony replied.

"I'm not saying I won't come. I'm saying that Jasper won't appreciate the gesture as much as you think. She would be just as uncomfortable as me."

"Well Jasper..."

"Ahem." she called. The two looked up.

"Oh, hey Jasper!" Bruce greeted.

"Hey Bruce. How are you?" He shrugged.

"Okay, I suppose."

"Any reason you two are arguing about my party without me?" She crossed her arms, a small smile forming.

"We weren't. I was just trying to convince Tony to not go too overboard with it."

Jasper walked over to the two men. "I appreciate that, Bruce. I really do. But I can fight my own battles. On that note, Tony, I'm not letting you make such a huge deal out of this."

The billionare smiled. "What makes you think I'm going to make a huge deal out of it?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You're you, that's what." Bruce chuckled in the background. "I'm not even sure if I want to drink on my birthday."

To this, Tony's mouth dropped. "No drinking? Are you crazy?! It's like... the most important part! It's tradition!"

Bruce was smiling, amused. "Tony, lay off her."

"No! No, she is getting shnockered with me on her birthday."

I giggled. "Shnockered, Tony?"

"Yeah!" He came up to her, and put his hands on Jaspers' shoulders. "Please, I'm begging you, drink with us."

"Will you promise not to throw a gigantic party for me?"

He lowered his eyes, biting his lip. "No promises."

She laughed. "Okay, okay. For you, but after this... NO MORE."

He sighed. "I promise."

Jasper knew this was probably a mistake, but it was Tony. He did know how to party. How bad could it be?

_Meanwhile..._

Loki looked to his bride on Earth. So beautiful. So pure. And he would have her in less than a week. The contract was gripped tightly in his hand. There was nothing that could stop their wedding.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! THANKS FOR READING ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_In Asgard..._

Odin, after so many years, had finally gotten wind of Loki's marriage plans. Loki had kept it secret, most likely to keep anyone from interfering. But it was not until recently that Loki brought it to Odins' attention.

"Father, I wish to have words with you." The adopted son requested, peaking his head through the doorway.

"What do you want, Loki?" Odin asked suspiciously.

He had every reason to be apprehensive. Loki had betrayed his trust and forced Odin to become wary of him. Even so, Loki was his son, and Odin was willing to try and keep Loki in his life. Whatever it was, he would do his best to listen.

"Father, there is something I need to tell you about."

"What would that be?"

"Well... I have a marriage contract with me..." Odin stopped him there.

"Marriage? When did you aquire a MARRAIGE contract? Why have I not heard of this before?"

Loki sighed deeply. He still wished to fufill his conquest of making Jasper his bride, despite last years' unfortunate events. And in order to do it, Loki needed to inform his father. And with him still trying to get back in his families' good graces, that could prove difficult. He would, as the Midgardians say: 'start kissing ass.'

"Some years ago, I'm afraid. It was something I did without your knowledge... I feared you would not approve."

Odin scowled dissaprovingly. His son had taken a wife and never TOLD him about it? This was an outrage! But he calmed himself down enough to be diplomatic. Might as well hear him out.

"Who is this future bride of yours?" Odin asked through clenched teeth.

"She is a Midgardian woman, she goes by the name Jasper Norman." Loki saw his fathers' face soften up quite a bit.

A Midgardian, he had said. This must have been quite a surprise to the King, seeing as how Midgard was Loki's place of attack.

"And does she know of the marriage?" Loki averted his eyes.

"LOKI..." Odin threatened.

"No. She signed it a long time ago, after I had murdered her abusive father."

"And what makes her so special to you?"

Loki replied: "Jasper comes from a long line of women with telekinetic abilities. She had inherited the trait, and I figured it would be a wonderful asset to our bloodline. Not to mention that she is beautiful."

The Allfather seemed deep in thought. "How old was she when she agreed?"

"Five." Loki admitted. Odin grumbled. "And I was planning to taking her upon her twenty first birthday... in about a week."

Odin's head snapped to attention.

"Without her knowledge?! Are you mad, my son? This I will not allow! You cannot simply snatch her away without warning!"

"What am I to do then, Allfather?" Loki challenged.

"You will give her the contract on her next birthday... then return in another week to collect this Jasper. The woman deserves a notice." Odin demanded.

Loki was none too happy about this, it was not his way to comprimise. But, for the sake of his princehood, Loki agreed. Jasper would be his either way, and that thought comforted him. Jasper could have her week. An eternity was so much longer.

* * *

_On Earth..._

It was five days until Jasper's birthday. Whatever, she thought. Who cares, it's only another day. For now, it would be fun to just hang out at the gym, get some training done. When there was nothing better to do, Jasper loved getting some energy out. She threw on her usual track shorts and sports bra, opting for a tank top over it. Didn't want the boys to stare.

But when she arrived, all she found was Clint, testing his arrows. He looked rather happy, enjoying himself.

"Hey Birdbrain!" She called.

The two had an ongoing rivalry, more playful than anything. They'd tease and joke and mock-fight, but at the end of the day, the two were still best buds.

"Heya, Carrie!" He retorted.

"Very funny, Clint. Say, you wanna put down the sticks and fight like a big boy?"

The assassin slowly lowered his bow. As he turned his head, Clint gave her the classic grin, the one he shot at people when he was up for a challenge. It was a mixture of smug, amused, and devilish. Jasper had come to recognize his body language over the years, so she knew exactly what to do when Clint lunged for her. Jasper braced her body before taking the full impact of his weight. He had her pinned, but Jasper swung her body and they exchanged positions.

Clint propelled himeslf up, knocking Jasper on her back. Clint went to offer her a hand, but Jasper took the opportunity to grab his wrist, swing backwards, and pin his arm painfully against his back.

"AGGHHH!" Clint cried, wincing.

Jasper was most definitely winning, but suddenly he kicked her in the shin from behind, causing her to let go. Clint whirled around to grab Jasper by the wrists and pin her to the wall.

"Not so tough now, are you!" He teased.

Jasper bashed her forehead into his face. Clint stumbled back, clutching his now bloody nose. Jasper ran for him, tackling Clint to the ground and putting the man in a choke hold.

"Say you give up!" Jasper commanded.

"Ne-never!" Jasper tightened the hold.

Clint was able to wriggle out of it, thrashing until Jasper was knocked off. Now Clint was on top, keeping her arms pinned above her head. Now, no matter what she seemed to do, Jasper was trapped. Clint was actually starting to give her that smug little grin, which was of course driving poor Jasper absolutely batshit. Being powerless was one of her pet peeves, to put it lightly.

"Ready to surrender?" Clint asked.

Jasper decided to play dirty. Her power was something he seemed to forget about. Jasper took hold of him mentally, watching his face contort into surprised confusion, before lifting him all the way up to the gym ceiling.

And he screamed all the way up.

"Jasper!" He called down.

"Yes, Clint?"

"That was really not cool!"

"There is no fairness in combat, now is there?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow, laughing. "Do you give up?"

She heard a far away sigh.

"Yes..." And with that, Jasper slowly let him down.

When he was about two feet off the ground, she dropped him like a brick.

"Ow."

"Baby." Jasper teased, arms crossed.

"I demand a re-match! Only this time with our weapons!" Jasper gave him a sly grin of her own.  
"Sure thing, Katniss."

To this, Clint growled. She was just dying to get her ass kicked, wasn't she? Clint ran for his bow and arrow, while Jasper simply watched in amusement. This was going to be fun. He was armed and ready a few minutes later. He gripped the bow tightly, the arrow poised to strike.

"Ready for round two?" He challenged.

"Yep." She said.

Just as he was about to shoot, Jasper pulled all the other arrows out from their holder. Clint didn't notice until one was poking him in the ass.

"What the?" He turned, and his face paled.

The arrows were in a 'V' formation, all pointing to him.

"GAHHHHH!" He screamed.

Jasper laughed heartily. When would Clint learn? Ah, this was just another day in paradise. If only she had some popcorn... or a video camera.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I APOLOGIZE IF THIS WAS KIND OF DUMB OF JUST FILLER. I REALLY WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS AN IDEA OF JASPER'S RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH INDIVIDUAL AVENGER. SO... THERE WILL BE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS LIKE THIS, SORRY...

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, THOUGH! IT WON'T STAY BORING FOR LONG!


	4. Chapter 4

_Four Days..._

It was around lunchtime, and Jasper was getting awfully hungry. The woman had spent most of the morning in her room, too tired to move. A day of sparring with Clint, along with excersizing her telekinesis, was quite tiring. Her ability worked much like a muscle, if you use it too much then it gets sore. In this case, 'sore' meant having a monster migraine. She didn't even want to see the light... but Jasper knew she had to.

She tried to sit up, but couldn't do it without groaning in agony.

"Fuck it." She told herself. Today was going to be dedicated to sleep.

This really wasn't common for her, having such a headache. Jasper guessed it had something to do with the amount she'd been using it over the past few weeks. Missions and training, missions and more training... missions... ugh. This reminded her of when she first started learning to perfect her ability. God, those were some rough, painful times. Once she even camped out in the bathroom, the headache causing extreme nausea and vomitting. Jasper looked at the clock.

"One thirty. Ugh..." She groaned.

Even the crimson light from the clock was hurting her eyes. She turned to the other side, throbbing pain becoming more intense as she moved. Now it was a good idea to sleep it off... if she could.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Guys, does anyone know where Jasper is?" Tony asked the group, all sitting in the lounge.

"Nobody's seen her at all today." Steve informed him.

"Do you think she's alright?" Nobody answered.

"I think I'll go check on her." Bruce decided. "She might be sick."

* * *

Jasper heard a knock on the door, which sounded more like thunder to her. Moaning in agony, she used the pillow to cover her ears.

"Whaaaatttt...?" She wheezed out.

"Jasper? It's Bruce. Are you okay?"

Oh thank god, the doctor was here. Jasper felt relieved to hear Bruce's voice. He was one of the nicest, most kind hearted people Jasper had ever known. Not THE most, but close to it... second place, probably. Plus he was a very, very skilled physician. Perhaps he would be able to help her.

"Come in." She said.

He did, gently closing the door behind him. "Jasper... what's wrong?"

"Migraine." She replied simply.

"Ohh. I'm sorry to hear that. How long have you had it?"

"Since this morning."

Bruce seemed to mull that over for a minute. "Hmm... how intense is it? On a scale from 1 to 10?"

"14." Bruce let out a dry chuckle.

"Alright. Just relax, I'll go get you some pain medication. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Jasper smiled into the pillow. Ah yes, he was going to take care of her. He always took care of her. Of everyone, actually. But Bruce had always taken extra special care of the little telekinetic girl. Hell, Bruce even helped Jasper out emotionally when she was finally coming to terms with the abuse she recieved from her father. People like Bruce just don't come around too often.

"Thank you." She said as he left.

"Any time, Jasper. Any time."

"And Bruce..." She called.

"Yes?"

"Can I maybe have some food? I haven't eaten all day." Though she couldn't see it, Bruce shot her an endearing smile.

"Of course."

* * *

While the doctor was retrieving some pain meds, another member of the team was going to bring her some lunch. That other member happened to be Steve, or 'Caps' as Jasper called him. She'd met him when he was first unfrozen, in fact. Poor man was scared out of his mind. Jasper was the one who reached out to be his friend, to introduce Steve to the modern world.

And in this, the two formed quite a friendship. If Bruce was the second nicest person Jasper knew, then Steve Rogers definitely took the cake. She didn't know if this was a product of the time period, the hazing he got constantly throughout his life, or what. Jasper liked to think that he was just made this way. It was who he was, and nothing could change it. That's why, even though it hurt, Jasper turned to the open door and grinned as he walked into the room baring a tray.

"Hey Steve..." She said weakly.

"Hi Jasper. I uh... I brought you something to eat. Dr. Banner will be up in a minute with some pills."

The soldier came over and set the tray on her nightstand. Jasper struggled to sit up, the pain pulsating as she did so. Steve fluffed the pillows behind her, propping them up so the assassin could lay back comfortably.

"Thanks Caps. You're a good guy."

He smiled, shrugging off the compliment. He placed the tray on her lap. On it was a steaming bowl of potato soup, a couple crackers, and a can of Coca cola. Jasper began eating, enjoying getting some food on her stomach. A couple minutes passed before Bruce showed up. He rushed over to the bed to give her the meds.

"Thank you doctor." Bruce smiled.

"Welcome, Jasper. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She shook her head.

"Naw, that's alright. You and Steve have done enough for me already."

Both nodded. "Let me know if you need anything." Bruce said before going back to the lab.

Steve stayed and waited for his friend to finish her food. When she did, Steve took the tray to the kitchen before promptly returning.

"You know, you don't need to wait on me hand and foot. I CAN take care of myself."

"Jasper, you're too weak to even get out of bed. There's no way I'm leaving you alone. What if you DO need something?"

She shrugged. "I can ask JARVIS."

"Why didn't you do that before?" Steve asked.

"I'm not exactly thinking too clearly at the moment here, Caps." He chuckled.

"Sorry. My bad."

"Don't be sorry. You're only asking a sensible question. But seriously, you're too sweet for your own good." Jasper complimented, meaning every word.

Steve didn't reply. He was just glad that he could help her. Jasper was a good woman, and had a rough go of things. No matter what she said, Steve wasn't leaving until he knew that Jasper was okay. And just then, the medication started to take effect. He watched as Jasper settled back, slipping into a painless, dreamless sleep. Carefully, he put the pillows back where they were so Jasper could lie down. Then he pulled the blankets up for her, before tip-toeing out of the room.

Jasper slept soundly, oblivious to the fact that this comfortable existance of hers was going to change in just a matter of days. And the clock was ticking awfully fast...

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS ONE! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Birthday..._

Tonight was the night. Shit. Jasper was equally excited and terrified. She had NO idea what Tony had been planning, he refused to divulge the details. All the 21 year old could figure was that it was bound to be WAY over the top. Stark had always seemed to push for things to happen with Jasper, saying it was for her own good. If he thought she was too secluded, he'd throw a monster party. If he saw she was down, he wouldn't relent until Jasper was happy. And if Jasper was angry... Tony insisted that she use the lab to destroy any and all things in her path.

In a way he was good for her. But in a lot of other ways he was an annoying, snarky, arrogant pain in the ass. Tony wasn't a bad guy, in fact he was very big hearted, but he had his faults. His **_many, many_ **faults.

Jasper woke up early today, immediatly throwing some really short jeans (or as she called them, 'coochie cutters') and a hot pink tank top. Her heeled boots were under the bed as always, black leather with brass buckles. When she went to the lounge, Jasper was immediatly greeted with a seven voiced chorus of:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JASPER!" Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and even Agent Phil Coulson popped up from behind the couch.

Jasper couldn't help but smile. "Good morning guys, thank you so much!"

Her smile was returned seven fold, everyone extremely happy for her. As it turned out, today she was being treated to the finest extent. Phil had cooked her a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns. The gifts would come at the party, apparently. So that would have to wait.

"Jasper, I'm going to need you to leave for the day." Tony informed her.

"Why?"

"Becuase I have to get the party ready, and I don't want you here until everything is perfect. Birdboy here is going to be taking you out on the town, alright?"

Jasper looked over to the blonde. He gave her a devious smirk, so Jasper knew she wasn't getting out of this one. Just a minute after her breakfast was done, Clint had her being dragged to the elevator and down to the main floor.

Oh god, Jasper thought. Tonight was going to be freakin' insane.

* * *

_That Evening... _

Clint and Jasper arrived back at the tower at around 6:30. They didn't do as much crazy shit as she was dreading, far from it. Clint basically walked around with her, taking in the sights and window shopping. Her fears were actually starting to subside... until they reached the her floor.

When Jasper walked into her room, she saw a wrapped box. A gift.

"What could this be?" She mused, taking hold of the little note tucked into the ribbon.

"_So you can be the belle of the ball. ;) Don't even think about trying to wear something else. _

_- Tony E. Stark & others" _

"Oh shit."

The bow, tied in blue ribbon, came undone quite gracefully. The wrapping on the other hand... there were bits of shiny silver all over the bed. Beneath was a plain white box. Jasper lifted the lid, only to be met with a cloud of waxy paper. After pulling it away...

"No."

It was a dress. A sparkling, sequin covered, ruby red dress. The skirt was ankle length, but split at the hip on one side. It's inside was a wine colored silk, which felt quite nice to the touch. It had a body hugging design, and had what could be described as a built in bra. It's chest was padded and supportive, its back a scoop. There was no possible way to wear a real bra with this... this THING anyway.

And beneath the dress, after she pulled it out, Jasper noticed the shoes. Stilletos, black with red bows.

"You've got to be fucking kidding." Jasper said to the air. "Nuh uh. No way. No way in HELL!"

Jasper rushed to her dresser. And... the first drawer was empty. And the second. And the third. Every article of clothing she owned was gone. Scratch that, almost everything. The only thing left was a pair of black lace panties... and another note.

"_We told you. Don't even think about wearing something else. Don't worry, only Natasha saw the clothes. We're not THAT indecent. _

_- Tony E. Stark & others" _

"GODDAMMITT STARK!" She screamed.

Oh well. Jasper had no choice. The dress fit, and, she had to admit, it looked nice. The stilletos took a little getting used to, but Jasper managed. At that moment, she decided that if they were forcing this on her, she was going all out. Jasper stomped into the bathroom to but her raven hair into perfect, spiraling curls. She applied blood red lipstick, leaving her lips glimmering in their heart shape. Liquid eyeliner, black as night, was run over her lids in an almost egyptian style. Eyeshadow in smoky grays and browns. Cheeks tinted pink, skin as white as a dove.

Jasper put on her black, beaded chocker. Some ruby studs... and a matching bracelet.

"There." She breathed.

* * *

Out Jasper stepped into the lounge. Neon lights flashed around the room, smoke coating the floor in a hazy veil. The moon was high tonight, rising to the perfect height of the tower.

All around people she didn't know danced to the beat of techno pop. Some stopped to stare, the beauty in crimson and ebony waltzing by. Men turned from their dates, and women gawked in envy. Jasper made her way to the bar, where her friends sat waiting.

"Hey guys." She called, making them turn their heads.

Thor spit out his mead, while Clint's jaw dropped. Steve had been eating a kabab from the buffet table, which he promptly dropped onto his plate. Tony had been pouring a drink for Phil, who didn't even notice as it began to overflow with whiskey. Bruce's eyes were wide and gaping. Nat just grinned from ear to ear.

"You look beautiful." Steve complimented from his seat.

"Thank you."

The boys finally regained their composure. "Whoops!" Tony realized the mess he made, and immediately began cleaning it up.

The others looked amazing too, in Jasper's opinion. Nat was in a little black number that reached her knees, and had a gold ribbon around the waist. All the boys were in tuxedos, and all looked very handsome. When Tony had finished getting the spilled whiskey, he grabbed Jasper by the hand and led her to the table of gifts laid out for her.

"No, no. You guys shouldn't have."

"Yes, we should've and we did. Now get started." Clint said from behind her.

So she did. Jasper was given all types of things. Jewlery. Make up. Clothes. An new ipod. Perfume. Even a fuckin' surround sound system! It was all too much, and the night wasn't even half over with. Her birthday dinner consisted of the buffet table (which had everything imaginable). When she was full, the gang insisted that she dance. And she, much like Steve, was quite avert to the idea.

"No, no. I may have agreed to this crazy ass party, but there is no way in HELL I am dancing. Forget it!" Jasper declared.

"Come on, Jasper! Pleaaassee?" Tony begged.

"NO."

"You won't have to dance alone." He tried to convince her.

"Okay. Who wants to dance with me?" Jasper asked.

"I shall!" Thor volunteered.

"Really?" Everyone was surprised.

"Yes. Back on Asgard I am quite the dancer."

Well... that was unexpected. "Alright, I'll bite."

The tall blonde took her hand, leading her to the floor. The others cleared the area, giving the two a wide space. And he immediately wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in.

"What song shall we listen to, M'lady?" He asked politely.

"Uh..." She thought. "_Saturday Night_ by Natalia Kills."

And after he whispered the song to the DJ, Thor returned to dance. The song began playing.

"_Momma you're beautiful tonight... Movie Star Hair and that Black eye... No one even notices, when you smile so hard through a heartfelt lie..."_

Thor swung the young woman to the beat, twisting and twirling at the exact right times.

"_Go kiss the liquor off his laugh... another suitcase full of cash... shiny apologies, in a velvet box, what a real good man..."_

Jasper found herself enjoying this. Dancing... whirling... oh! He lifted her up. Jasper began laughing with delight. The sound was crisp, like silver bells in the winds of winter. When the song was over, Thor bowed and kissed her hand.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for the birthday cake!" Tony announced.

Oh boy. Everyone crowded around to where the cake was being wheeled out. It was three tears, square. Chocolate with decorative, icing roses all along the borders.

And on the very top was a candle with the number "21".

While everyone sang to her, Jasper readied herself to blow out her candle when... a wind gusted through, extinquishing the flame in an instant. All turned to see Loki, menacing and dark at the window.

"LOKI!" Thor cried. "WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?!"

There was a dark chuckle. He pulled out a scroll, unraveling it.

"My dear brother... I am here to speak to my bride."

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! AND ALSO... DECISION TIME! SINCE THIS WILL TURN OUT WITH JASPER MARRYING ONE OF HER TEAMMATES, I ASK YOU... WHO DO YOU WANT HER TO MARRY?

WHO WOULD BE THE BEST MATCH? I'M LETTING YOU ALL DECIDE! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Revised!

**HI! I DECIDED TO CHANGE UP THE ENDING A BIT. THE FIRST VERISON WAS PRETTY WEAK, AND QUITE FRANKLY SUCKED ASS! SO HERE IS A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT VERSION! HOPE IT'S BETTER!**

She looked around, hoping, needing it to be somebody else. Everyone was dead silent, as Loki approached her from the front of the room. Smoke danced around his ankles, whooshing as he walked. Jasper could do nothing but stand there, frozen. She knew that face. From somewhere in the back of her clouded memory, she KNEW that face. No, not from the invasion. It was something else.

"Jasper dear." He spoke, cooing.

And then it clicked. "_You_." She said through clenched teeth.

His eyes were alight with a devilish gleam. Loki was the man who killed her father. Robbed them. Left her an orphan. And furthermore, Loki knew she knew who he was.

"You BASTARD!" Jasper screamed.

"Whoa, Jasper, what's going on?" Tony asked from behind her. "Thor, do we need to suit up?"

Thor held up his hand in a 'wait' gesture.

"Ah, so you remember me. Just as well, I assume you remember our contract."

Jasper didn't respond, and simply pulled him off the ground, holding him mentally by the throat. Loki was choking in mid-air. She didn't care what had happened so long ago, he took advantage of Jasper when she was half- consious, and near blacking out.

"What did you trick me into signing, you fucking murderer?"

"Oh.. I- I'm the murderer? As I re- call... You were t-the one... wh-o-o told me to... k-kill hiimmm." Loki sneered.

"LADY JASPER! PUT HIM DOWN!" Thor commanded.

Jasper dropped him like a bag of garbage onto the floor. Around her, the party goers were staring, spectators. Noticing this, Tony immediately stood in front of the scene.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! PARTY'S OVER! GO! SHOO!" He ordered everyone out.

The others, aside from Thor, helped escort them to the elevators. While that was going on, Thor had helped his brother to his feet, and set him down on the couch. Jasper was standing defensively, ready to kill the next move Loki took. Clint came over, ready to protect and fight with her. Loki simply grinned. Once everyone else was gone, the other Avengers came to find out what the hell was going on. Bride? What in the fuck was Loki talking about?

"Brother, would you please explain what is going on?" Thor requested.

"Gladly. You see, quite a few years ago, I met little Jasper. Her father was about to kill her, so I saved her life by killing HIM. With a price that is. I had her sign a contract, in BLOOD I might add... for our marriage upon her twenty first birthday. Originally we were to be married on this very day. However, my father's ordered for me to give you a weeks' notice instead." Loki expained calmly.

"You really signed a paper to be married to this lunatic?" Clint asked.

"Yes. But he left out the part where I had a _major concussion_ and was about to black out. Not to mention I was only five." She wasn't going to let them twist this around. Jasper Norman was going to defend herself, goddamnitt.

Thor looked extremely conflicted. Jasper felt kind of bad for him. Poor Thor never asked for any of this, or to be unfortunately caught in the middle. It was between defending his evil brother and his friend. At this point Loki began speaking again.

"Well, whatever the circumstances may be, you and I are still to be wed seven days from today."

Jasper was pissed. No, FURIOUS.

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT GODDAMN PIECE OF PAPER SAYS! I WILL _NEVER_ MARRY YOU!"

Now it was Thor's turn to say something.

"Unfortunately, Lady Jasper, you have no choice."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He sighed. "In Asgard, a contract is always to be fufilled. And one written in blood... that makes it all the more powerful. If you do not cooperate, the royal Asgardian family will enforce the agreement without your consent. In essence, you will be dragged to the altar."

Jasper could only stare. "Thor... how could you?" Natasha was the one to voice Jaspers' thoughts.

"It gives me no pleasure to tell you this." He assured, eyes sullen and ashamed.

"B-But Loki is a traitor! He nearly destroyed this world... yours... how can the Asgardians possibly be behind him?" Now Steve was defending her.

"Since he was not accountable for his actions, the contract is still valid." Thor informed the group.

Loki was looking awfully pleased with himself. Jasper wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his face. Her hands were shaking with anger, eyes twitching. Behind her, Bruce slung his arm over her shoulder. Offering comfort. Jasper began to calm down, trying to think things through. There had to be a way out of this. There HAD to be. Every contract has a loophole.

"Let me see the document." She requested calmly.

The others looked confused. But Loki handed it to her with no complaint. "Here you are, Jasper dear."

"Fuck you."

"Indeed, you shall, my wife to be." Loki mocked.

Inwardly, the assassin smirked. Like hell she would. The material was wrapped around wooden rolls, keeping the parchment neat and undamaged. The words were in an elegant font, cursive and professional. Black ink upon the leathery material, it read thusly:

_She who has signed this contract shall be forever bound to the he whom has drawn it up._

_It is agreed that she shall be taken from her home upon reaching the age of twenty and one. _

_Should one party (be it the groom or bride) be deceased, then the next of kin shall be wed. _

_Should the next of kin not be of age, then the contract will be fufilled upon the day he/she IS of age._

_If there is no next of kin, then the contract is null and void._

Well that certainly wouldn't work. There was no way in hell Jasper would kill Loki (mainly for Thors' sake), or even get away with it. And she wasn't about to committ suicide, either.

_It is agreed that the bride be taken by force to the groom should she be unwilling to marry. _

_No bribery or alternative to the agreement of marriage shall be accepted. Any attempt by either one party or their kin will be duely ignored._

_She whom has signed this contract is bound to the realm of the groom, whichever of the nine it may be. She may never return to her own._

_Should either the groom or bride be in a prior marriage,be it official, then this contract is null and void. _

_**Signed: Jasper Annabelle Norman**_

Fuck. Well then that left her out of options. Jasper had to marry Loki. She wasn't going to kill herself, could kill Loki, and most certainly wasn't in a prior marriage. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. Unless... Jasper had an idea.

"Alright Loki. You may return in a week. I appreciate that you took the time to give me notice." Jasper said mock-desparingly, inwardly smirking.

Everyone in the room was visibly shocked.

"Jasper, what are you doing?! You can't HONESTLY agree with this, can you?" Tony shouted.

"Well, there are no loopholes... I have no way out. Might as well go willingly."

Loki smiled, falling for her acting. She should have been given an emmy. "Excellent dear Jasper. I am glad you are seeing things my way. My darling wife, I shall return for you soon." And with that, he was gone, the contract dissapearing with a 'poof'.

"Are you crazy?!" Clint asked.

Now Jasper could smirk. "Nope. I have a plan. But... I'll need you all to help me."

"Sure Jasper, anything!" Steve assured.

"I'm going to need one of you to marry me."

AUTHORS' NOTE: I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD. I CHANGED THIS UP A BIT BECAUSE THE PREVIOUS VERSION SUCKED ASS, AS I SAID. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! IT ALL MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! ^^  
P.S.: I APOLIGIZE TO A FEW OF MY REVIEWERS, SHE IS NOT MARRYING LOKI. IF SHE DID, THEN THE STORY WOULD BE CONTRADICTING THE SUMMARY. NO OFFENSE. BUT, I HAVE THE RESULTS FROM LAST CHAPTERS' REQUEST. THE VOTES ARE IN:

BRUCE- SIX

STEVE- THREE

CLINT-TWO

THOR- TWO

TONY- ZERO (I FIND I'M A BIT SURPRISED NOBODY VOTED FOR HIM)

SO IT'S BRUCE. (IT YOU WANT TO TRY AND CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT THAT, YOU CAN. BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN I OFFICIALLY DECIDE.) :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Marry you?!" Clint repeated, eyes wide.

"Yes Clint. I need one of you to marry me this week, before Loki comes to collect me."

All the men mirrored looks of genuine shock, and for some (cough*TONY*cough), horror. None of them were really sure what to make of this, especially considering how little time they had been alotted. All of the men were too taken aback to fully comprehend why she asked that. Natasha on the other hand... she had already deduced it. Being a woman, therefore not in danger of marrying Jasper (they're not homophobic or anything, they're just straight), she had the wits to figure out what was going on.

"You need to be married to somebody else to get out of the contract." She announced.

"Exactly. It's a loophole that Loki wasn't considering, because he knows I'm not in a prior marriage."

"Well if he knows, then what's the point?" Tony asked.

"The point is that no matter when the actual marriage takes place, as long as its official, Loki cannot take me to Asgard!"

Silence settled in over the group. It seemed they were contemplating what to do about this new information, most prominantly the question of: 'who should Jasper marry?' Bruce was the one to speak.

"Why does it have to be one of us?" He inquired.

"Well, I can't just up and marry some stranger! That wouldn't work! Plus, you guys are the only ones who know about the situation, and would be able to handle it accordingly."

Then Coulson asked:

"But doesn't a wedding take time to plan? A hell of a lot longer than a week, right?"

Natasha was actually the one to respond. "It doesn't have to be a real romantic ceremony, if they're just doing it to keep Jasper from suffering being Loki's bride. She and the groom, whomever he may be, could just go down to the courthouse and sign the papers... I could be the witness." She volunteered.

"W- what if either Jasper or the groom meet somebody else? Wouldn't they have to divorce... then Loki COULD take her!" Steve pointed out.

_Shit,_ Jasper thought. He had a point. Even if Jasper did marry one of them, that meant that any future relationships the two would have would be ruined! She didn't want that. These were her closest friends, and they deserved love and happiness. All of them should be allowed to marry people that they were in love with, not just somebody they thought of as a friend! Jasper couldn't bare the thought of taking that away from somebody, especially somebody she cared about. The guilt would be too much. She'd feel like a selfish bitch, even with the situation at hand.

At the same time, she sure as hell didn't want to marry that psycho son-of-a-bitch. Well... maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If she was in Asgard, she supposed Thor and his buddies could at least provide her with a little happiness. Ugh, this was quite the moral dilema. So it came down to this:

Either she was miserable, or somebody else was.

Now, Jasper was not one to be a martyr, never was. She'd do most anything to survive. But there was an exception to every rule. Her life wasn't in danger, just her happiness. And Jasper most certainly didn't want to drag any one of these good men down with her.

"I suppose I'll have to go through with marrying Loki, then." She said somberly.

Now all the guys were feeling uncomfortable. Jasper was a **_good person_**, she didn't deserve this. None of them wanted to be responsible for her life being thrown away if it didn't have to be. Each one was having their own ethical battle.

Tony was thinking about how he couldn't give Pepper up, it wouldn't be fair. He was already in love... but Jasper was one of his best friends, and this was just not right. Still, he didn't think she could handle feeling responsible for breaking up him and Pepper... so he knew he was out.

Thor had a similar problem with Jane, with the added dilema of Loki being his brother. Even if he was adopted. Yeah.. that would just be too awkward. Thor knew he couldn't do it.

Clint wasn't married, or even in a real relationship. Well... he sort of had an off again/on again thing with Natasha. He had more feelings for her than Jasper. So Clint counted himself out, though he did feel a bit guilty.

That left Steve, Bruce, and Phil. None of them had girlfriends, or were even really interested in a relationship. Well... Bruce had a really good reason for not wanting a love. He was dangerous, and volitile to the people around him. Of course sex was out of the question. Not only would the other guy come out, but with the amount of radioactive energy inside of him (Bruce's blood could _kill_ people) god only knows what his sperm would do (condoms probably wouldn't help much, the semen might burn through it).

But he knew Jasper needed somebody to marry her.

Steve and Phil thought the same thing that Bruce did, just without all the radioactive risks. So that was why all three of these men stood up and said simultaniously:

"I'll do it!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW THAT'S PROBABLY A MEAN THING TO DO TO YOU ALL... I JUST REALLY DON'T KNOW WHO I SHOULD MARRY HER TO!

I UNDERSTAND WHY A LOT OF PEOPLE SAID BRUCE, BUT... FOR ALL THE REASONS MENTIONED... THAT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST OPTION! I KNOW, I KNOW, HE GOT THE MOST VOTES, AND I AM REALLY SORRY! BUT... UGHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

I ALSO LIKE THE IDEA OF HER AND STEVE! AND QUITE A FEW PEOPLE AGREE!

AND... I KNOW NOBODY CONSIDERED THIS AND I BLAME MY LACK OF INCLUDING HIM IN THIS STORY... PHIL NEEDS SOME LOVE TOO!

SO AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ALL FORGIVE ME. I'VE BASICALLY NARROWED IT DOWN TO THOSE THREE OPTIONS. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING SO INDECICIVE. THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR!  
*_**hides under the bed in fear**_*


	8. Chapter 8

_One Week Later_

The newlywed couple held their papers in their hands. Jasper was nervous. God only knew what was going to happen today, how Loki was going to handle being cheated out of his bride. She knew she had support from all the other Avengers, but still... her nerves would not calm. Natasha was beside the now married woman, an arm slung around her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Jasper." The assassin whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I know because we all love you, and would never let that psycho murdering bastard take you away from us."

Despite her fears, Jasper felt a tiny bit better. Natasha always had that calming effect on her, even though her new husband (god, she couldn't believe she was saying that), was being just as suportive. Nat and her just shared a special bond, close to sisters.

"Thanks Nat."

"Anytime."

In the background, the boys looked to the trio. Tony was shocked by Jaspers' decision, though he was glad the man was finally getting somebody... even if it wasn't how most people would see their wedding. Clint couldn't believe this was happening, not in any respect. But he accepted that it WAS happening, and was ready to fight should it be needed. Bruce was relieved. It wasn't as though he didn't want love, far from it, he just wasn't ready for it. One day he'd have enough control. Thor stood solemnly, hating to betray his brother... but knowing that Loki's nature was the cause of this unfortunate predicament.

Now was the time of reckoning... Loki appeared in the center of the room.

Jasper turned around, clutching the wedding license in her hand with her husband behind her.

Loki smirked. "Good afternoon, my bride to be. Such a lovely day for our wedding, is it not?"

Jasper said nothing, but held the documents in front of her with a devilish smile on her face.

"What is this?"

"I'm already married, you bastard." Jasper announced.

Loki's smile faded. "What in the Hel are you talking about?"

She thrust the papers in his face.

"You're not the only one with the power of binding documents. As of last Tuesday, your contract became null and void. I got married, and these papers make it official. So I will not be your bride. Nor will I EVER be."

She spat at the evil god. But for whatever reason, Loki's smirk returned.

"I believe you have misunderstood."

Jasper felt her face pale. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think defines an offical marriage?"

"These." She waved the license. Loki shook his head.

"Oh no, Jasper dear. An official marriage, as far as Asgardian law goes, is a marriage with both paper AND substance."

"Huh?" Even Thor seemed taken aback.

"Why yes. Though the papers do hold me at bay, unfortunately... you still need to have a ceremony if you want to convince me."

"Uh... exactly why are you telling us this?" Tony asked.

"Because if I cannot have Jasper, I will at least watch her squirm at a wedding to a man she does not love. And of course, everything that comes afterwards."

Jasper was worried. It felt as if the pit of her stomach was turning, and a cold sweat was coming over her. Oh god, what had she gotten herself into? It seemed like no matter which way its sliced, Jasper is getting a shitty deal.

"Everything that comes afterwards?"

Loki chuckled darkly.

"Yes. You just expect me to take your word for it, that this is a real marriage? Especially since you were most certainly not engaged a week ago. This gives me every right to be suspicious. You weren't even WITH one of these men. No, no. I intend to check up on the newlyweds. In fact... I think that if I'm not convinced, I'll take you anyway. Because if the marraige is not 'official' in every sense of the word, I have the right to rip you away from all that you love, Jasper dear. And you shall be my wife."

"You can't do that!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh can't I?_ **I**_drew up the contract, so**_ I_ **get to decide what official is! You may have found your loophole, but I'll be damned if I cannot squeeze every last drop out of it. So here is how this is going to work..."

He paused.

"Jasper, you and he will have a ceremony, IN PUBLIC. You two will live together, and I better be convinced that you're a couple when I visit. And oh, if you don't consummate the marriage after six months, I'm 'calling bullshit' as you Midgardians put it and dragging you back to Asgard."

Jasper felt like she was about to pass out. Consummate... with HIM? Oh lord, oh dear sweet god. She knew what that meant. She and him... would have to have sex.

"Wait... how will you know that its been consummated?" Natasha asked.

"I am aware that Jasper has never made love in her life. And I have my ways of knowing if she is no longer virginal. My magic gives me many interesting abilities, not to mention I can spot a liar when I see one."

The young, frightened woman turned to Thor.

"Did you know about ANY of this?"

Thor shook his head.

"I had no idea that Loki was going to ask so much! He's... he's clever! And unfortunately... this is true. He WOULD know. And he DOES have a right to ask for proof. I'm sorry M'lady... I did not think!"

He looked genuinely sorry.

"Yes, well... I suggest you start making arrangements. Goodbye, Jasper. Enjoy."

And with that, he was gone. The dark haired woman fell to her knees. This was a disaster... but she knew it could be worse. Loki was by far the worst option. She'd much rather lose her virginity to somebody she trusted. Even if Jasper most certainly wouldn't think of it under normal circumstances. Nat got down with her.

"You going to be alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Jasper turned to her new husband.

"I guess we better start planning our wedding, huh Steve?"

He nodded. "I suppose so."

AUTHORS' NOTE: IT WAS A GODDAMN TIE, SO I WENT WITH ]STEVE. A COUPLE PEOPLE SAID THEY'D BE FINE EITHER WAY, BUT ONE OF THEM LEANED TO A CERTAIN SIDE. SO IT WAS TWO/TWO, WITH ONE AMBIGUOUS ANSWER. *SIGH* SO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS ALRIGHT. LET ME KNOW, OKAY!

AND P.S.

TO ALL THOSE WHO WANTED HER AND LOKI, I AM SORRY. BUT IF YOU WANT A LOKI/OC STORY, I'VE WRITTEN A FEW OF THOSE TOO. :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Later..._

Water flowed freely around Jaspers' body, her hair swaying like ebony seaweed. She had not told anyone that she'd come here, not even talking to anybody since Loki made his demands, to the Stark Tower pool. It was the 30th floor, far below the apartments of her fellow teammates. The pool itself basicaly covered the entire floor, aside from an adjoining locker room. Here Jasper could think, far from all her comrades.

Jasper normally came down here when she was feeling depressed (which happened from time to time), or having nightmares about her father... or when she just needed to think. And god, if this wasn't a time when she needed to think, then there was none.

God, she had to actually have a wedding with Steve. And move in with him. And sleep with him. This was far worse than she had been imagined. It's not like Steve wasn't an awesome guy or whatever... Jasper just didn't have those type of feelings for him. Jasper tried to look on the bright side. At least it wasn't Loki, her horrible alternative. Or Bruce, who couldn't have sex anyway (which she felt really bad for him on that one). Still, this was NOT good.

God only knew how it was going to affect the team as a whole. Not to mention... ugh.

Jasper felt terrible for dragging poor Steve into this. He didn't deserve it. Jasper knew that she needed to apologize to him for this god-awful mess. Poor man had been through enough, how was he supposed to find real love NOW? She allowed herself to be completely submerged, bubbles floating to the surface as she sank to the bottom. Ah, this was peaceful.

At least here she felt that she could be alone. Safe. Feeling the need for air, Jasper used her gift to create a bubble around her face. Yes, the benefits of being telekinetic. Now if Jasper could just be left alone for the rest of the night...

"JASPER!" A muffled voice called from above her.

Crap. Who the hell had come to disturb her peace?

"JASPER!" The voice was male. Jasper opened her eyes.

There was the distorted image of a man, tall and blonde and dressed in khaki pants. She sighed. It was Steve. Jasper relinquished her hold on the water and swam to the surface. There he was, looking worried.

"Hi Steve." She spoke softly.

"Jasper, are you alright? We've been worried."

She gave him an endearing smile. "I'm fine. All I needed was a little time to think."

"About the wedding?"

"Yes... the wedding. I actually was wondering if I could talk to you about that."

He got down, sitting on the floor beside the pool. "Sure, anything."

Jasper decided that it was best to get out for this one. She swam to the steps, and stepped out of the pool. Her hair was soaking wet, so Jasper rang it out, water splashing onto the floor.

Then she went to sit beside Steve.

"Look, Caps. I'm SO sorry for dragging you into this. It wasn't fair to you, and now I fear that I've ruined your chances to find true happiness. And I hope, with time, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for what's happened."

The room was silent. Steve gawked, unsure of how to respond. THIS was what she was most worried about? Jasper felt GUILTY for doing this to him? He couldn't believe this!

"I assume by your silence that you're pissed at me."

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Before she could get another word out, Steve hugged her. Despite the fact that she was still wet, he embraced his first true friend of this century. Jasper was shocked at first, stiffened with not knowing how to react. But after a few moments, she sunk comfortably into his arms. After all, who could resist a hug from Captain America?

Then he began speaking. "How could I be mad at you? None of this is your fault, and I don't blame you for any of it!"

Jasper stared up at him with wide-eyed shock of a child.

"But I_ signed_ the goddamn contract." She challenged.

"When you were FIVE. And concussed. Look, Jasper, I could never be mad at you for this. Plus, I volunteered. Even if this went further than I had planned, I still said I'd stick by you."

"But... WHY?" Jasper asked, baffled.

Why would he want to stick around, be by her side? What had she done to deserve a friend like him? Steve sighed.

"Why? Because you helped me when I was alone and afraid. Because you gave me a chance to connect with this world. And because you're a good woman. I may not be in love with you, but that does not change any of that."

He was shocked beyond belief that she couldn't see that. Or know what a kind person she was.

"But what about... how will you ever find somebody that you really DO love? I still took that away from you." Jasper couldn't help but feel guilty for that.

"Look... I'm a socially awkward man from the wrong century with NO skills outside of military. Not to mention I have that 'PTSD' thing. _Believe me_ when I say I wasn't going to be finding any 'true love' with those kinds of traits."

Jasper felt awful for him. Steve was a great guy, and she wished that some woman who could really have something to offer him would come along and make him happy. But instead he was stuck with HER.

Then he said something that surprised Jasper.

"Besides, I'd rather get married to the one woman on the planet who understands me than some other dame who doesn't."

"Do you... do you really mean that, Steve?"

He nodded.

"So... you're sure that you want to go through with this. Because I'm offering you the chance to back out." Jasper decided to offer.

"NO! And have you married off to that nutjob Loki? Hell no." Steve immediately denied.

"...Thank you."

Jasper, though still feeling guilty, was grateful. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all. Just then, Natasha and Clint showed up at the elevator.

"What the hell, Jasper?! We've been looking all over the place for you!" Clint shouted.  
"I'm fine... just talking things over with Steve."

"And..?" Nat inquired.

"Everythings' going to be alright." Steve answered.

"Great! Now come on guys, dinner is ready and there's a lot to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" Asked Jasper.

Natasha replied: "Wedding dress shopping." Jasper shuddered as they headed up. Looking to her husband, Jasper could tell that Steve was equally terrified.

As they later found out, TONY would be taking Steve to find a suit. Ugh... god help the poor soldier.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS ONE! I THOUGHT IT MIGHT BE NICE TO HEAR WHAT THE COUPLE THOUGHT OF THE DEMANDS LOKI GAVE. OR MAYBE THIS SUCKED. I DON'T KNOW. THANKS FOR READING! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

_The Next Week..._

The fittings were in the Tower, trying to keep the news of the wedding as private as possible. Jasper stood in her apartment, staring in disbelief at her reflection. Hell, her three bridesmaids (Pepper, Natasha, Maria) could barely believe it. Jasper was radient. Beautiful. Perfect. It was quite unbelieveable, especially to Jasper herself. She wasn't self-hating or anything, but Jasper never really considered herself beautiful. And yet here she stood, looking like a picture of heaven.

Jaspers' dress was body hugging, yet the skirt flared a little below the hips. It frilled and flared in tiers of purest white, flowing down to her feet. Its' back dipped down just a bit, being buttoned up with crystal buttons. The front was scattered with swirls of diamond rhinestones, sparkling in the overhead lights. Jaspers' figure was excentuated, breasts highlighted in shadows from the heart shaped neckline. Her sleeves hung off of her shoulders elegantly, exposing defined shoulder blades.

Natasha had curled her hair into perfect spirals, and gave Jasper a lovely boufout to stick the veil into it. It flowed down to her waist, masking her features ever so slightly. But behind it, Jaspers' face was a vision of beauty.

She was a china doll, red lips and pink cheeks standing out against white skin. Her eyes were decorated in dramatic greens and brown eyeliner. As for jewlery, Jasper was clad in dangling, white gold earrings with diamonds in small hanging rows. Around her neck was an extravagant necklace. It was a diamond chocker, three rows of them with dangling strands at strategic places.

Around each wrist was a matching bracelet.

"One more thing." Her bridesmaid Maira said, walking away to go get something.

When she returned, there was a velvet box in her hand.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

She opened it. It was a sapphire pin, diamond cut and surrounded with a silver lining.

"This would be perfect right... here." Pepper pointed to the dip of her heart neckline, centered between Jaspers' breasts.

Jasper pinned it there as suggested... and...

"Oh wow! It's perfect! Thank you Maria!"

"Yeah. Now you have your something blue... well it's old too. That belonged to my grandmother."

Jasper paled. "Oh no, no. I couldn't wear this. It's your family heirloom."

"Oh, Jasper don't worry about it! You only have to wear it for the wedding, then you can give it back to me. Hell, that'll cover your something borrowed!"

The raven haired bride smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem, hon."

Then she thought. "Wait, wait! What about my something new?"

"The diamonds and dress are new." Natasha pointed out. Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The three women were grinning. Jasper adored the bridesmaid dresses that Pepper had picked out. They were a lovely dark blue, knee length, and sleeveless. Around the waist was a belt of black gemstones. The ladies would carry bouquets of gardinas, while Jasper would carry a bundle of blood roses.

The bridesmaids were admiring the beautiful bride to be. Jasper was a vision, irrisistable... they could only imagine what Steve was going to think.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Steve stood awkwardly in his tuxedo, his groomsmen staring in wide-eyed shock. Never had the man looked more handsome, though the groom himself couldn't see it. Even Tony, the snarky bastard who never shut up, was rendered speechless. Coulson was having an internal freak out, seeing his idol dressed up for his wedding... which he would be attending. Bruce thought he looked amazing, feeling quite undermined really. Well, considering Bruce's self-esteem issues, that was not much of a surprise.

While the groomsen were all in pencil gray suits and baby blue shirts, Steve was in a classic black. The pants were newly creased and made from the finest silk, as well as his jacket. His cufflinks were gold, boasting little American flags. The button up shirt was pristine white, with brass buttons. Steve adjusted the tie, a shining sapphire blue.

Down below he wore classy leather dress shoes, freshly shined. Upon the right breast of his jacket, Steve bore a blood red rose to match with Jaspers' bouquet. His hair was styled back perfectly, newly trimmed too. The man was clean-shaven, ridding himself of the slight stuble he'd aqquired.

"So... how do I look?" he asked uncomfortably, hoping for the best.

"..." Coulson couldn't even form a sentence. "Good."

"You look fantastic, Captain." Bruce complimented.

Steve smiled. "Thanks, Doctor. Stark?"

His answer, like most things out of his mouth, was immediate. Though in this case, it was a bit surprising. "Spangles, looking like that, **_I'D_** marry you."

This earned a stunned, slightly uncomfortable silence in room full of men. Bruce internally smiled. He'd have to save this moment for the next time Tony picks on him... or pokes him with something.

"Well... thanks, I guess. Just hope Jasper thinks so."

"I thought you didn't love her that way." Coulson pointed out.

"Well... no I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't try and look nice for the wedding. She deserves that much."

The others nodded in agreement. Steve smiled. He hoped to god that he'd be a good busband to his friend. Because she deserved that too.

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS ONE! WEDDING COMING UP NEXT! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_Her lips barely brush against her grooms', their lips making the lightest 'smack.' But something strange happens. Steve clutches at the back of her head, and pulls Jasper back into a kiss. Not a peck this time, it was forceful and invading. Passionate, really. Though Jasper had never been properly kissed, she dreamed his tongue barging into her mouth and swirling. _

_Jasper squirmed to get free, escape this horrid public display, but Steve's arms wrap around her like steel. His left hand rips the dress down to her hip, and pulls the strapless bra beneath in two. He's groping her, squeezing too hard and too roughly. Moans of protest escape Jaspers' lips, but Steve didn't seem to care. Her right hand grips a wad of hair to pull him back. But when she does... _

_"I knew you would be my bride." Loki whispers._

In that instant, Jasper woke up with a scream caught halfway in her throat. Her heart was pounding. "Oh thank god." She said.

Jasper was still in her bed.

It was a dream she would not mention to the others. The young bride to be swung out of bed to get ready for the wedding. It would be held in a small church some miles from the tower, secluded. Jasper had five hours to prepare. After breakfast, she and her bridesmaids immediately got to work.

Her make-up was restored as it was when she had the fitting, as well as her hair. The only difference was her french manicured nails. Jasper looked as beautiful as ever. Maria, Natasha, and Pepper snuck her down, keeping Jasper away from Steve until the ceremony. Outside a limo was waiting. The girls clambered inside, Jasper noting the benefits of having an ecxessively rich (if borderline insane) teammate. There was a mini-bar to the side, a small chandelier above them, and fantastic speakers. Simply put, it was AWESOME!

But the wonder faded quickly, giving way to anxiety. Jasper clutched nervously at her bouquet, tapping her heel against the floor. The poor woman chewed on the inside of her cheek until she tasted the tang of blood. Anybody near her could see the tension crawling beneath her muscles, like a parasite wriggling within its host. It was palpable. Not only that, but Jasper had a certian... tick when nervous.

Mentally, Jasper was pinching at her skin, raising it up before releasing it. Of course she didn't want anyone to see her nervous, or riddled with anxiety. It was just her way, a strong woman who kept these things to herself. Jasper prefered to handle her own shit, as she so often phrased it. But every woman in the car knew what she was feeling.

Natasha, knowing her the best, simply put a comforting hand upon Jaspers' exposed shoulder. A simple gesture, nothing too emotional. Following the redheads' lead, Maria did the same with the opposite shoulder. Pepper (sitting across from them all), offered Jasper a reassuring smile.

_Meanwhile..._

Steve wasn't doing much better than his bride. Around the dressing room he paced, clenching and unclenching his fists. In this instance, he was feeling more insecure than usual. Due to his unfortunate beginings, Steve was haunted by a massive inferiority complex that no amount of modern therapy could undo. So, of course today of all days, that little problem reared its ugly head.

His mind was concocting every sort of horrible possibility. Each one giving Steve a worse outlook than the last. Sometimes he saw Jasper being disgusted with his body, since he knew they'd eventually need to have sex. Considering his body before the operation, this worry does not come as much of a shock. Other times Steve imagined that Jasper would grow tired of him and his damaged mind, but be stuck in a god awful marriage anyway. That was something he just couldn't bare. Though obvioulsy he wasn't in love with her, Jasper was still one of Steve's closest friends.

No matter what, Steve's mind just would not shut up about how bad of a husband he was going to be.

And in this one instance, his savior from his own tortured mind was Tony. Right now, the snarky bastard was a god send.

"Hey Capscicle! How are ya?!" Tony called, coming in with a drink. Bruce and Phil trailed behind him.

"I'm uh... I'm good."

"Nervous?" Bruce asked. Steve nodded.

"Don't be, Cap. You'll be a great husband." Coulson reassured.

Tony slung an arm over his shoulder. "Here, have a drink. It might calm you down."

He shoved a martini glass in front of Steve's face. Immediately the strong scent of alcohol and fruit inviaded his nostrils. The glass was filled with some red liquid, and had a slice of lemon on the side. A small umbrella clung to the edge.

"No thanks. Due to my operation, I can't get drunk. Even if I could, now would not be the best time." Steve looked at the drink again. "What the hell is this, anyway?"

Tony pulled back, sipping the fruity concoction unashamedly. "It's my own recipe. A little grenadine/orange juice/strawberry mixed with vodka."

Bruce and Coulson were chuckling behind him. "What?" Tony asked.

"Stark, you combine that fruity thing with the 'looking like that, I'D marry you' statement..." Coulson started.

"We're starting to question your sexuality." Bruce finished.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Is that an insult or are you two just hoping?"

This started a delightful little quarrel between the three of them, Tony being his sarcastic self.

Steve couldn't help but smile. It was nice having friends that could not only be supportive, but could also cheer him up by just being the weird people they were. Of course the fear was not completely vanqusihed... just subdued.

* * *

Fury would be giving Jasper away, so he was waiting as the women arrived at the church. Maria gave Fury (her boyfriend of six months), a kiss on the lips before heading to her place in the chapel. Natasha and Pepper headed off quickly, each offering Jasper a hug.

"You look lovely, Ms. Norman." Fury complimented.

This was the first time Jasper had ever seen the leader of SHIELD in a tux. Quite a daunting picture, yet here he was.

"Aw, thanks Nick. You don't look half bad yourself. Hell, maybe next time I'll be attending YOUR wedding."

He chuckled. "We'll see. Now come on, there's a soldier waiting for you."

Jasper gulped as she slid her arm around his. Through the doors of the church was a long hallway, with a large set of double doors to the right. Fury led her in that direction, so this must be where the wedding would take place. Inside a chorus of chattering voices met Jaspers' ear. The pews must have been filled with SHIELD agents. Oh god, she was getting married in front of a crowd. That dream came back in a flicker of panic before...

"Jasper, it's time." Nick informed her. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Rogers?"

"No."

"Let's go then."

Fuck.

And with that, the doors swung open to reveal a crowd, staring intently at the bride. Gasps and whispers echoed throughout the chapel... until the music started up. Silence sliced through the people like a seraded knife.

Jasper scanned the room, trying desperately not to look at Steve. She didn't think she could face him at this point. Instead Jasper focused upon the decor. All around were stained glass windows, casting an array of colors about the floor. Draping rows of ivory, silk ribbon clung to the pews, forming a border around the aisle. Heavy scents of gardinas and rose filled the air. Jasper's nose was almost overwelmed by it.

High above was a brass cross, reflecting the tinted sunlight. Candles surrounded the main altar, eight behind each trio of groomsmen and bridesmaids. Still, Jasper avoided looking at her groom. Her attention turned to the crowd. Thor was sitting front and center... Loki at his side.

"What in the name of HELL is HE doing here?" Jasper whispered to Fury.

"Loki insisted on witnessing the wedding."

"And you let him?"

"Well, if you want to stay a free woman, we kind of have to comply." He explained.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?!"

"It was kind of last minute."

"FUCK." Jasper spat through clenched teeth.

Now the pair was approaching their destination. Jasper concentrated on her feet above all else. That is until...

"Jasper." Steve spoke her name, and she met his gaze.

Suddenly he was dumbstruck. This... this... was this even Jasper?! Jasper was a beautiful woman no doubt, ridiculously beautiful normally. But this just took it to a whole other level! This beauty in ivory, a head full of dark curls... china doll face... sparkling jewels... oh god. Jasper was an angel.

"Steve... wow. You look really handsome." The angel complimented.

"And you... I... whoa. You're breathtaking."

"Aww... that's sweet."

The minister cleared his throat. "Let's get on with the show, shall we?"

The couple nodded.

"Alright then. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of god to witness the marriage of Steve Rogers and Jasper Norman..."

The speech came and went in a flash of indeterminate time. Basic vows were exchanged, all while Jasper kept one eye on Loki sitting next to Thor. Before either of them new it, it was time for rings.

Steve had gotten Jasper an engagement ring two days before the wedding, a small diamond sitting atop a white gold ring. This one was not embedded with any sort of jewel, but shined as brightly as one.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Steve said, sliding the band over her awaiting finger.

"And with this ring, I thee wed." Jasper nearly whispered, repeating the action.

Then the 'I do's' came. "Do you, Jasper Norman, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health? To love and to cherish... till death do you part?"

Squeakily, the bride replied: "I do."

Steve repeated after her, his voice just as nervous as the bride. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oh fuck. Steve gently, slowly lifted the veil. He cupped her face tenderly, flashing a pleading look of apology. As a response, Jasper pursed her lips. Quickly, he brushed his lips against hers and retreated as fast as humanly possible. It was barely even a kiss.

And that was why a moment later, Loki stood up from his seat and yelled:

"Kiss her like a man, Captain! Give her some tongue! Or do I need to do the job for you at MY wedding to her?!"

That was all the motivation Steve needed to plant his lips firmly against Jaspers'. One hand gripped the back of her head, bringing her in closer. At first Jasper was stunned into stillness, not sure what to do with herself. But as Steve's lips moved more hungrily, beginning to invade her mouth with his tongue... she reacted. A hand grabbed a fistful of hair and she kissed back.

Her tongue slid over his, and Jasper could feel her body involuntarily curl up against his.

Damn, Cap was... was... a really good kisser.

A few moments later, he pulled back, looking apologetic again. Now the crowd began to clap, while the bridesmaids cried. The boys were speechless at the display they had just seen.

"Bravo." Coulson finally congratulated.

Steve blushed before turning to Jasper. "That was..." He began.

"Nice." Jasper finished.

"Yeah, uh... good job."

The awkward compliments aside, Jasper couldn't help but feel light headed. That was a proper kiss from Caps? Geez... something about that made her blush with shame. And that disturbed her.

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS ONE! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

The reception passed without much incident, Loki leaving quite soon after the ceremony was over. Steve kept trying to apologize for kissing her the way he did, feeling so guilty over it. Of course Jasper was insisting that it was Loki's doing (which was true), and she really didn't mind. This was also true.

Due to the fact that they could be called away for a mission at literally ANY time, there was to be no Honeymoon. Instead, the wedding party would all just head back to the tower. Steve and Jasper rode together, sitting across from one another awkwardly. He wasn't really up for conversation, it seemed.

"So..." Jasper tried to start something, this silence was just killing her.

"When do you want me to start moving my things to your place?"

"Uh.. tonight... I suppose. That might be best, could get Loki off our tails for a bit."

Jasper nodded. So this was the next big worry of the day. Moving in with Steve. She wasn't really sure how much this was going to change their relationship, but it was definitely going to be altered to a degree. Plus, where would she sleep?! Did he have a guest bedroom or something? Would she just crash on the couch until they got a bed for her? Or... what if Jasper had to stay in the same bed as Steve?! Oh god!

The woman was used to being alone in bed, the idea of another body next to her was... unnervinng. Espeically somebody like Steve, who could crush her if he rolled over. Don't get her wrong, Jasper wasn't weak, but come on. Let's be realistic.

Plus, where'd she put all her stuff? Would she need to live out of a suitcase for the next six months!? That would suck! And, just like that, the crown jewel on this crown of anxiety came back to Jasper. The six month mark. When she would actually have to... sleep with Steve. Ooohh... that was going to be SO awkward. Losing her virginity to somebody she didn't love, one of her best friends in fact... just uncomfortable. God only knew the horror of what would change after that. They'd probably never look one another in the eye again.

Jasper could only imagine what poor Steve was feeling right now. What he thought about all of this.

Steve was in deep thought himself. '_Oh god... Jasper is moving in with me.'_ thought the Captain gazed out the window. He couldn't imagine what living with a woman was going to be like. Especially her, a dear friend. Beautiful, but still a dear friend. Oh, Steve could conjure up sooo many humiliating an awkward situations in his head.

Not to mention the sleeping arrangements. Steve knew that Jasper wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as him. But... it was kind of necessary. Loki wanted a real marriage, well... married couples sleep in the same bed. He wasn't any more fond of this than she was. Steve dreaded the day when she'd wake up from the sound of him screaming, or sulking after a nightmare about the war. That frightened the poor soldier to no end. He hated being weak, especially around women. Maybe that was the old time soldier in him talking, but it was true.

This was also why she didn't see the utter panic growing inside of him. Oh lord, he had to make love to Jasper. One of his best friends. He'd be taking her virginity... and she would be taking his.

Don't any of you judge! He's been frozen for seventy years and nobody gave him any in the forties! Give the poor guy a break!

It was about this time that they realized that the tower was coming up fast. The limo abruptly haulted in front of the main doors, where the couple exited silently. As quickly as possible, they headed inside before anyone could notice them. The elevator ride was awkward, as are most. Nobody enjoys being crammed into a small space with another person like this.

Jasper stopped on her floor, since Steve's was above hers. "I'll uh... see you when I'm packed."

"I could help you, if you want." Her groom offered.

"Nah, it's fine. Unless... will I need to bring my dresser.. or my bed or something?"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... no. I think we need to sleep in the same bed. And also, I have walk in closet that I don't use so... you can put all your clothes in there."

Jasper nodded. "Thanks Steve. I'll be up in a little bit."

"Okay. See you soon."

They exchanged a quick wave before Steve closed the door. Jasper took a deep breath. Oh, this was going to be uncomfortable. Her worst fears confirmed, she'd be sleeping next to him. At least she'd have a closet for her stuff. That, though, proved to be of little comfort. Alright, time to pack.

Jasper had three suitcases in the closet, which she saved for whenever travel would be necessary. In this field of work, you'd never know. After changing out of the wedding dress and into some sweats, Jasper began. First all her undergarments filled the bottom, socks going in next. She went by the contents of each drawer, placing them appropiately in the first bag.

In the second case went all her shoes (a pair of sneakers, two pairs of stilletos, flip flops, crocs, slippers, and some black flats). And in the third, the smallest of all them, Jasper put in her toiletries. Razers, shampoo/conditioner. body wash, a lufa... and of course _the_ all important toothbrush. You can't go most anywhere without a toothbrush... or tampons if you're a girl. Then it dawned on her how unpleasant _that_ was going to be.

The whole packing business was done in about an hour. Jasper looked at her digital clock on the nightstand.

'6:32' it read. She sighed.

Looking around, Jasper felt a smidge depressed. This was the last time she'd see her floor. Like,_ ever._The very thought was making Jaspers' head spin. Most likely she'd be living with Steve for a long period of time... probably longer than six months to keep Loki from being suspicious. So, she decided to look around her old home one last time. Plus, unplugging the electronics would probably be a good idea.

Her soft bed... the bathroom... even the hallway that led to it. Ohh... it hurt. It seems you don't realize how much something means to you, even something as small as your everyday apartment, until it's taken.

So she stepped onto the elevator with all her things, turned off the light switch, and pressed the button for '50'. The doors closed slowly, taking her away from the only true home she'd ever known. And when they re-opened... bringing Jasper to her new one.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I FEAR THIS CHAPTER MAY BE BORING AS TAR... BUT THANK YOU FOR READING ANYWAY! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper was having a relatively good sleep. It was devoid of all dreams, a calm emptiness settling over the mind. When Jasper started to slowly drift back from the depths of unconsiousness, she found her bed was much more comfortable than usual. Soft... yeah it felt a lot softer. And... it was BIGGER. Jasper rolled over the other side, and it was _warmer_. Jasper was suddenly in love with her bed. Hmmm... this was nice.

The comforter over her 5'8 frame was enveloping, protective. It even seemed like there was even an excessive amount of _pillows! _It was heavenly. What happened to make this so goddamn awesome? Then she rolled over further. And hit... _flesh_? What the...

Jaspers' eyes shot open. Her face was buried into Steve's chest.

"Gah!" She scrambled away.

"Who.. what the.. _where_?!" Steve shot up, tumbling over sheets and landing on the floor.

Jasper crawled over to his side of the bed. "Steve?! Are you okay?"

He sat up, one foot still caught in a sling of cloth. "Uh... yeah. You?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. God, I'm an idiot. Look Steve, I'm so sorry I freaked out like that. I uh.. it takes some getting used to, not waking up in your own bed."

Steve nodded, understanding. Jasper helped detangle the poor soldier, watching as he stood to his full height. He scratched his head awkwardly. This was a first on many levels. Mainly the whole 'waking up next to a woman' thing. Not to mention she wasn't leaving much to the imagination with her uh... ahem... quite revealing nightgown. Supposedly that was how women dressed now-a-days, but it was still odd to Steve.

It was technically a night shirt, what Jasper wore most often to bed. One shoulder was exposed, and the garment only came down to a little below her hips. And in the postion she was in, it had been hiked up. The line of her panties was showing. Steve blushed, looking away. Jasper, realizing her postion, covered up with a blanket.

Now it was time to actually get dressed. Jasper hopped off the bed and retreated to her walk-in closet. She removed the shirt, and threw on a pair of khaki shorts. Then a little black tank-top. After getting her black flip flops, she opened the door. And... unfortunately... caught sight of Steve still getting dressed. In fact, she got a good view of his bare ass before he turned to see her standing there.

"AH!" He rushed to pull his boxers up.

"Oh god I'm SO sorry!" Jasper re-closed the door.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Now she waited patiently for Steve to fully dress and announce:

"You can come out now!"

And so she did. He was in a plain white T-shirt, jeans, and boots. Steve averted his gaze, walking hurriedly out to the elevator. Jasper followed suite, the two standing on opposite sides of the space. Up they went to greet all the others. When they arrived, the first thing the couple heard was:

"Good Morning to the happy newlyweds! Have a good wedding night?"

"God dang it Stark." Steve said through grit teeth.

"What? I'm just asking if you two enjoyed your first night together! It looks like you did, with the tustled hair and shameful expressions." Steve scowled.

A smile was immediately brought to his face when Bruce smacked Tony in the back of the head.  
"Ow! What was _that_ for?"

"For being yourself."

Jasper snickered.

"Aw, but I thought you loved me!"

Shaking their heads, Jasper and Steve made their way to the dining room. Waiting there were Natasha, Thor, Pepper, Coulson, and Clint.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!" Clint teased.

Natasha gave him one of her death glares, and he shut up. When did it become amusing to make fun of their situation? Or was it just Clint and Tony being their usual selves? Yeah... that was probably it. Ugh, why did those two have to be such pains in the ass? Especially Tony. Mostly Tony.

The couple took their repsective seats, eating silently. Jasper was wondering how this was going to play out. How would their life work now, the two of them married and living together? Steve was worried about the same thing. How much was going to change? God, this had been an uncomfortable morning.

Afternoon wasn't much better, Steve and Jasper just sort doing what they normally do... except... it was more _awkward_. Jasper had a feeling that this was going to be a theme. Uncomfortable... awkward... unlpleasant.

Hell, even sitting together during a movie was hard to do. Jasper would normally sit beside him, platonicly pressed against his side. It was comfortable, natural. Nothing to think about. But now... Jasper realized that she'd have to start seeing him in a _sexual _way. And... how exactly was she supposed to do that? She'd never had to worry about sexual thoughts for any of her teammates... because Jasper never had any!

It was natural to think of these people as family.

But, very soon, she'd have to start changing that way of thinking. And she just didn't know where to start.

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!


	14. Chapter 14

It had been about a month since Jasper moved in with Steve. Their routine had been relatively the same. Wake up, get dressed in separate places, and spend the rest of the day awkwardly avoiding one another until dinner time. Showers were especially uncomfortable. Often the one not bathing would leave the floor altogether until the other was done. And Jasper knew it had to stop. Not just because it would make them inaffective as a team, but it would also becuase... well... they were _married!_ And, like it or not, the two had to stay married.

So Jasper knew there had to be a change. She'd been thinking about this for some time now, and was going to talk to Steve about it as soon as she had the chance. Which, evidently, the chance happened right before they went to bed.

"Steve?" Jasper asked, sitting up in bed.

"Uh... yeah Jasper?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?" He inquired.

"Well... this routine we've got going for us... it- it needs to change if this is going to work. We can't keep avoiding each other! And I know this isn't love or whatever, but the fact remains that we're married. We can't get a divorce. AND we will be..." She gulped out the words "... _making love_ in five months. So I really think we should start trying to go about this differently."

Steve nodded, understanding.

"Okay. Uh... where do you want to start with that?"

Jasper was actually quite surprised by his reaction. Steve just sort of... accepted the idea. The man wasn't a bad listener. She thought about the best way to change the dynamic of their relationship.

"Uh... I think trying to undress in the same room is a start." Steve looked apprehensive.

"We'll need to get used to one another." She explained.

He nodded. "What else?"

"Hmmm... on that note, if one of us is bathing... how about we at least stay on the same floor. Maybe we could try uh... spending more time together? Not all the time, but more than we have been."

"Okay. Let's do that. We can give it a try."

"Wow. You're pretty open-minded." Jasper noted.

He shrugged. "Just because I'm from the forties, it doesn't mean I'm not open to change. Hell, I kind have to be. If I wasn't, there would be no way to survive waking up in this era. Or the army. Or the syrum."

Ths young woman simply nodded. Wow. There was a lot to Steve that Jasper didn't really think about. She couldn't imagine what he was... IS... going through. All his friends. DEAD. His family. DEAD. His entire life gone in what must have seemed like a flash. Now here he was in this strange new world, a world he was just beginning to understand.

Jasper felt bad for him. Maybe she could try and help him through it when he needed support. It was the least Jasper could do for Steve.

* * *

_The Following Morning..._

Jasper once again awoke to a world of comfort, a warm body by her side. Steve was just rousing from the depths of sleep, stretching his arms out and yawning. The young woman sat up, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders.

"Good Morning, Steve."

"Good Morning, Jasper." He replied.

"How are you?"

"Uh... fine I guess. You?"

"That's good. I'm good, had a good nights' sleep as usual."

Huh... this was the first morning when the two actually attempted at having a conversation in the morning. It felt nice to talk, actually. Steve went to use the bathroom, while Jasper went and got her outfit for the day. It was July second, so the weather was bound to be boiling hot. She went with a breezy, thin little white dress.

Steve was standing next to the bed when she came out, waiting. Now was the moment of truth. Time to take the first step to becoming less awkward around each other. Of course these first few times were going to be uncomortable, but hey... you can't make progress unless you're willing to step out of the comfort zone.

So Jasper set her clothes down before turning around and disgarding her sweatpants. Now in her tank top and panties, she walked over to the laundry hamper and dumped them in. Steve couldn't help but look. Of course... she was beautiful! But this didn't make him feel any less odd, looking at her... like _that_. Following her lead, he dumped his shirt in the same place.

Jasper slid the underwear down her legs, the top following suite. Oh god. Now she was... she was... naked. Totally, stark naked. Steve was flustered to say the least. And honestly, his wife wasn't holding up much better. Ooh, this was soooooo awkward. Jasper had never been naked around another person, let alone a man. But she pretended it didn't bother her, and Jasper hid the scarlet blush.

Quickly Steve removed his boxers before replacing them and throwing on his khaki's. He followed that up with a black T-shirt. Jasper got on the dress, at last.

Huh... that wasn't so bad. Jasper felt that she could get used to this. Steve still wasn't sure. He could only hope that things would work out.

* * *

_Later That Day:_

The couple had actually hung out that day, much to the delight of those around them. Even Tony had grown a trifle concerned for the newlyweds relationship, seeing how much they stayed away from one another. Hell, he was about three days away from locking them in a closet and telling them to work it out or else.

But, luckily that particular measure need not be taken. Things were looking up. Neither Jasper nor Steve knew how they were going to deal with the 'sex' issue, but at least they'd made a step in the right direction. In fact, the two were planning on going to see the Fourth of July fireworks in Central Park. Now the group was feeling better.

The two had a long way to go, but they were on their way to learning how to reinvent their relationship.

AUTHORS NOTE: GOD, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING AND READING! ^6


	15. Chapter 15

_Three Months Later:_

Jaspers' relationship with Steve had been doing quite well. They'd been learning how to live together, and things had been a lot less awkward. Hell, the two were even starting to date! It was an easy, comfortable relationship. There was no love yet, thouh. But that didn't mean that there never would be! Love does take some time, after all. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad, if they just kept working at it.

The rest of the group had by now gotten used the their marriage. Tony had grown tired of making fun of them, much to the relief of everyone else. Bruce was just happy for the two of them, and hoped for the best. Even though he could never have a love of his own again (well actually, he and Tony had been working on that... no progress quite yet). Coulson was especially happy for his hero, for the obvious reasons. Natasha was especially relieved, sharing quite a close bond with Jasper. She could be happy for her friend... despite the fact that her own love life had been on the outs.

Her and Clint haven't been doing so well as a couple. They used to be a sort of off again/on again type of item, but now... Clint just didn't seem interested. More distant... ah well. That didn't really matter. As far as she was concerned, love was best left to others. Not children, so much. Not anymore. But not for her.

* * *

While Steve was out on a mission that didn't require the rest of the team, Jasper went to train. Might as well do something productive while her husband was gone. She went to the adjoining locker room to wrap the protective bandages around her wrists before going to destroy a punching bag. And, while she was there... Jasper put her hair back into a pony tail. Didn't want all that in her eyes.

When the assassin returned, Clint was there. And he was fiddling with his arrows.

"Heya, Robinhood! How's it hangin'?"

There was no responce. He barely shot her a glance.

"Clint? Are you alright?"

"Uh... I'm fine."

"You don't seem it."

He gave her an obviously fake smile. "See, I'm totally fine."

"Well... alright then. Do you want to train with me a bit?"

He shook his head. "No... I think I'm good... see ya."

And with that, he left. Jasper stared helplessly at the empty doorway, not sure what to make of this sudden change of mood. That was _weird._ What the hell happened to him?

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Loki was pacing back and forth in his chambers. He was growing impatient, something Loki was not prone to do. His bride had shown no signs of doubting her marriage to Rogers. Not even a hint of interest in growing distant him. This was not going according to plan. Loki was sure that by placing all of these stringent requirements, he'd be effectively driving a wedge between Jasper and Steven. Forcing her into things that she would never do... like have sex with one of her best friends.

By the nine, she was growing CLOSER to him! Loki knew he'd have to change tactics in order to win what was rightfully his. But what could work? He certainly couldn't just take her... that would be against the law. And Loki was already on thin enough ice as it was. He'd have to find some weakness... something that could tear their marriage assender.

Loki looked to Earth, observing the teams' activities.

Her best friend Natasha was cleaning her pistols. Loki was not stupid enough to mess with that Russian quim. There were far less dangerous routes here.

Hmm... Banner and Stark were working on a cure for the monster. Loki chuckled.  
"Good luck with that."

Barton was moping around, but that could just be PTSD. He'd look into Barton later.

And what's this? Captain was out on a mission? That could prove quite convienent. But first... OH. Jasper was sitting alone in her apartment. ALONE in her apartment. Loki had yet to get the woman alone. Perhaps he could try a new tactic here. Loki chuckled. Yes, this was a sublime opportunity. He'd given the couple enough time to disintigrate on their own.

AUTHORS' NOTE: SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE LACKING OR ANYTHING. ALSO, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL.

SO, ANY GUESSES ON LOKI'S NEW PLAN OF ACTION? OR WHAT MIGHT BE WRONG WITH OL' HAWKEYE?


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper paced impatiently about the bedroom. The poor woman had a lot on her mind. What was wrong with Clint? Was he depressed? Guilt-ridden? She worried for her best friend, whom she cared so deeply for. But what was even more worrisome to her was this: was Steve okay? How was the mission going? When would be getting back home to her? So much could go wrong, too.

He was somewhere in the middle east, out in the desert. He could easily get lost, never to be found again. Or shot down. Or captured and have his head chopped off like that poor reporter a few years ago! AGH! Jasper fell tactlessly onto the bed. God, what was the matter with her? Steve had been through much worse than this... it was no big secret. If he could survive WWII, seventy years on ice, and an alien invasion... surely some terrorist group would be easy, right?

Why was she so concerned? This was silly, stupid. Of COURSE Steve could take care of himself. And Jasper knew she'd feel silly when he returned. IF he returned. GOD DAMN IT JASPER, STOP!

There was absolutely NO reason to be fearing for him this much. Jasper decided maybe she should be focusing on Clint instead, he was actually here, and could be helped... whatever the problem was. And HE was her friend too. Shouldn't Jasper be more concerned about her suddenly depressed best friend than her Super-Soldier husband.. friend... who could totally deal with combat? The answer was: No fucking shit, of course Clint was more important right now!

So she was just about to go to the elevator when...

"Jasper!" That now all-too-familiar voice called.

"Steve!" Jasper cried, running to throw her arms around him. "I've missed you."

Warm, familiar arms encircled her. "And I you." He mumbled into her hair.

Well that was... weird. That sounded a bit... off... coming from Steve. Jasper shook it off. It was probably just her overworked imagination. This was Steve, home safe and sound. Jasper pulled away.

"How did the mission go?"

"Quite well, everything is taken care of."

Again, a trifle odd.

"Well uh... anyway... I'm really glad to see you home safe. To be honest, I was a bit worried."  
A dry, somewhat strange laugh escaped Steve's lips. For a moment his voice flickered, somehow changing tone. Jasper was starting to wonder if something really WAS going on here.

"There's no need to worry. I'm right here, with you."

Jasper smiled as he put a hand over hers. Slowly it slid up her bare arm, gliding over her shoulder and resting sweetly upon Jaspers' cheek. Then... an uncharacteristic smirk spread over the Captains' face, a strange flicker in his blue eyes.

"Do I get a 'welcome home' present?" He asked.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

One of Steve's eyebrows raised in turn, quite playfully mirroring her expression. It didn't seem right. Suddenly he grabbed Jasper by the back of her head and kissed her. Jasper felt slightly stunned at this new development, Steve had never been one for being so spontaneous... or horny. So for a minute she didn't move, not quite responding to it.

But as his kiss persisted, Jasper felt her lips involuntarily move with his. She didn't realize as her tongue slipped into Steve's mouth. Mmm... this was nice. This felt good... probably better than it should have. Jasper suddenly was being hoisted up, her legs wrapped around Steve's waist.

Yet... hold on. There was something wrong with this. For one, this was NOT how her friend/husband normally acted! It just plain wasn't! Two, how could she suddenly want this so fast? It didn't seem possible. Three... Steven Rogers did NOT kiss this way. It seemed disturbing to Jasper that she knew this, but it was true none the less.

Steve's kiss was enveloping, warm... caring and tender. This seemed more focused, somehow rougher, and even a little animalistic. The way his tongue moved was calculated, and it seemed like he knew what he was doing. That wasn't Caps' normal behavior. In ANYTHING except the battlefield. It occurred to Jasper that this was all wrong. Everything about it, from lips to tongue to speech... WRONG.

Jasper was now laid out upon the bed. 'Steve' was above, undoing his pants. The look in his eyes was predatory, lustful... that sly grin. This wasn't Steve. It couldn't be. Jasper knew that she'd have to play it cool and act oblivious in order to get out of this one. Playing along, Jasper hiked up her little jean skirt. Okay, whoever this guy was, he obviously knew about Steve's personal life.

Either Steve spilled the info to the terrorists... which didn't seem likely... or this was somebody that had known him. But who could have had the technology to design a replica of a complete human body? She didn't have much time to think, because the imposter was on top of her, leaving light kisses upon her slender, delicate neck.

"I've wanted this for so long, Jasper..." Mock-Steve whispered.

His hands were caressing her hips, drawing her near. All the while Jasper was figuring out her plan of escape.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Clint couldn't face anybody right now. He had a serious, serious problem. And that problems' name was Jasper Norman. God damn it, how did this fucking happen to him!? And furthermore, WHY?! Jasper was somehow in his thoughts, his dreams... Clint couldn't escape the dark haired beauty.

Oh he'd fallen for her, and HARD. Clint didn't know when these feelings arose, he believed it was some months ago. Or maybe longer than that, he just wanted to deny them. Fuck... talk about horrible timing. He'd realized he was in love with his best friend just in time to see her marry somebody else. Smooth Barton, real smooth.

Why did he love her? Oh, where did he even begin? What WASN'T there to love? An amazing sense of humor, intelligent, a great fighter, a loyal friend... not to mention she was gorgeous. She was always fun to be around, too. That's why she and him had been friends for so long. And NOW Clint was realizing what it meant to him.

He paced about his apartment, trying to think of something to do, to say. He'd have to face her at some point, and besides... after so long, Clint knew she'd have to hear the truth.

"Jasper... I'm in love with you." Clint said to the empty air. He sighed.

This was going to be difficult. The archer felt lost, confused. Which is rather odd, really. That's what she did to people. No wonder Loki, crazy bastard that he is, wanted her.

Clint stopped, and sighed. Goddamn it, this was a cowards' way of behaving. He stormed to the elevator, and pressed her floor number. He was going to tell her the truth, no matter how much it was going be unpleasant.

AUTHORS NOTE: WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE! AND YES, YOU PEOPLE GUESSED CORRECTLY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ^^ THANKS FOR READING!


	17. Chapter 17

Clint quietly exited the elevator, and stepped into Jasper's hallway. He took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be an uncomfortable conversation. God... Clint shuddered. He was afraid to imagine how this was going to go down. The archer felt like this was cowardly, stupid... and yet he could not bring his feet to move down the hall.

Frozen, Clint tried to think of a way to break this to her. Could he ask Jasper to come to the gym with him, talk to her about it there? Maybe he'd just sit down and talk this out here. Or maybe, he thought, Natasha deserved to know first. She was his sort of girlfriend... best friend... after all. Plus the Russian might kill him if she wasn't informed. Clint started to turn back.

"No..." He said to himself.

Jasper needed to know first. SHE was the one Clint was in love with. Plus, telling Nat would just be stalling for time. So he turned on his heel, and began the short walk to the bedroom door. He tried to picture this discussion, just so he'd be a little more prepared.

"_Jasper... I need to talk to you about something_." Clint began the conversation in his head.

"**_What about, Clint?"_ **She answered.

"_Well, it's uh... kind of hard to explain."_

_**"Take your time, I have plenty since Steve's been out on his mission."**_

Clint took a deep, calming breath.

"_Okay, well... how do I begin? We- we've known each other forever, right?"_

He saw her nod.

"_We're close, aren't we?"_

She mirrored her previous motion. "_And I'm sure that you've noticed that I've been acting a bit... OFF... lately."_

**_"Of course I have. You're my best friend, how could I not? Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"_**

"_Yeah... it is." _ Clint was silent.

"**Come on, Clint! Please tell me what's bothering you. I want to help you."**

"_It's complicated, and you might not like what I have to say."_

Jasper shot him an exasperated sigh. "_**I'm a big girl, whatever you dish out, I can handle. now come on, talk to me. I've been worried." **_

He gulped.

"_Okay. Jasper... I lo-"_

And this was when Clint reached the door. Not thinking, he opened it. What he saw... was both embarrassing and heart-breaking at the same time. Jasper was below Steve (When the hell did HE get back?), legs encircling his waist. Steve himself was half naked, flannel shirt tossed to the side, forgotten. One of his hands was beneath her shirt, massaging her breast. Jasper seemed to take no notice of her assassin best friend until Steve turned his head.

Immediately he asked: "What the hell are you doing here, Barton?"

Clint was momentarily taken aback. Okay, that did NOT sound like Steve. Not at all. In fact, the soldier looked kind of... pissed off? What?! Jasper's head snapped in his direction, face washed over with what appeared to be... relief? What was Clint missing here?

"Oh hey Clint!" Jasper gently pushed Steve away.

Cap looked irritated, but allowed her to sit up.

"Hi... Jasper. I uh.. I didn't know Steve had gotten back yet. Or that you two would be... I'm really sorry." He stumbled over his words, quite uncharacteristically.

"Nah, it's fine. What brings you down here?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something, but it appears you guys are busy sooo... I think I'll just take my leave."

A flash of panic flickered over Jasper's features, a sign for Clint not to go.

"Oh, no. No, it's fine. Uh... how about you and I head down to the gym and have a private discussion while Steve settles back in." She turned to him. "Do you mind, Steve? We can always pick this back up later."

Begrudgingly, he nodded. And expression of malice crossed his face. Jasper sprang up and started eagerly over to Clint. After the two had causally left the room and closed the door, Jasper hugged Clint.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

"Thank you so much, Clint. You're a goddamn life-saver."

"Err... thanks? Why am I a life-saver?"

Jasper looked around cautiously, then led Clint into the elevator.

"That wasn't Steve you saw me with."

"WHAT!?" Was Clints' automatic reaction.

"Shush! He might hear us."

"Okay, okay." Clint lowered his volume. "How do you know that wasn't Cap? And furthermore... if that isn't Steve, than who the fuck is he?"

"Well you saw how was acting! Since when did Steve show contempt for a fellow teammate?"

That one left the assassin silent.

"Exactly."

"Well... who IS he?"

"I don't KNOW!" Jasper yell-whispered as they entered the gym floor.

The two exited the exceedingly small space. Clint couldn't help but be relieved. That wasn't Steve, okay. And obviously Jasper wasn't into this imposter, seeing how frightened she was. It gave Clint a slight sense of hope.

"Well what do we do?" He finally asked.

Jasper thought for a couple minutes. "We need to figure out who he is. Then gather the rest of the team to catch this bastard."  
"Well how are we to convince the others?"

Now it was Jasper's turn to be speechless.

"God damn it. I don't know."

The two went into a sort of quiet state, each trying to come up with their own explanation when...

"Hey Jasper! Hey Clint!" They turned to see Steve standing there, duffle bag over his shoulder.

The man was obviously happy to see his friends, obviously no ill will in his eyes. Still, Jasper and Clint were apprehensive.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Worry splashed across his face.

Yep, that was Steve.  
"No, Steve. But... we do have a little problem upstairs."

Suddenly he was back in soldier mode. "What is it?"

"Come with us up to our floor, we'll explain on the way up." Jasper said.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

God damn it, Barton! Unwittingly sabotaged Loki's plot to seduce his rightful bride under the guise of her husband. That little annoyance was going to get what was coming to him soon enough. But not now.

Loki need only wait for Jasper to return. Then they could pick up where they left off. Actually, Loki was a bit surprised that Jasper had given into him so quickly. That could prove to be problematic. He heard the door begin to open. Ah, that could wait.

"Hello, Jasper." Loki greeted seductively, laying across the bed.

"Hello, LOKI." Rogers replied from behind him.

_Ah Hel._ He thought to himself.

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE!

AND APOLOGIES TO THOSE WHO DON'T SHIP CLINT AND JASPER AT ALL!


	18. Chapter 18

Loki suddenly found himself up against the wall, pinned. Steve's hand was around his neck. The disguise's effects wore off, and his true form was revealed. Blue eyes turned green, muscles became less massive, and blonde hair was replaced with an inky black. Now, Steve Rogers was not one to have a temper. Far from it, he was actually quite kind and loving. But Loki had the soldier seeing red... murder was in Steve's eyes. This crossed the line.

NOBODY touched Jasper that way. NOBODY.

Loki was beginning to choke. Steve resisted giving him a good punch in the gut before lowering him. He knew better than to stoop to his level.A gasp ripped through the gods' throat, sweet oxygen flowing to his needful lungs.

"Why did you do this? What gave you the right to do this to my wife?!" Steve demanded.

Loki took a minute to catch his breath before answering.

"She should be MY wife, not yours. MY bride. You stole her from me... I thought it only best that I take what's rightfully mine."  
At this point, Jasper and Clint entered the room.

Loki grinned.

"But I must say... she enjoyed my company while it lasted."

That did it. It broke the dams. Steve punched Loki directly in the face, knocking him back onto the floor.

"Don't you EVER TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN! GOT IT?!"

Loki just laughed.

"Is this jealousy, Steven? Are you jealous that I touched your wife before you did? She's soft, you know. So smooth and soft and delicate... delectable. Not to mention those lips..." Loki blew a kiss Jaspers' way.

She looked to the side.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Jasper. I know a lie when I see one."

Jasper was getting pissed now, too. She felt like she needed to defend herself. God knows that if she'd known from the beginning who it was, she NEVER would have enjoyed it. And its' not like they even had SEX...

"My oh my... blushing, Jasper dear? Did it arouse you? Did**_ I_** arouse you?"

Jasper bit her lip. In the corner, Steve was looking hurt.

"Steven, why don't you ask your 'wife' why she even let things go as far as they did if she knew it was me? Or better yet... HOW she knew it was me?"

"SHUT UP!" Steve yelled.

Then he turned to Jasper. In all this, Clint was standing back. He didn't have a dog in this fight. He was only here if things got ugly.

"Jasper, why DID you let me touch you?" Loki asked. "I mean if you knew it was me..."

Now it was Jasper's turn to break.  
"I ONLY LET YOU GO AS FAR AS YOU DID BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE STEVE!" She blurted.

Silence filled the room. All three men gaped.

"What?!" Steve exclaimed.

Jasper looked down. "I thought Loki was you at first... that's why I let him touch me. But when I realized that it wasn't you..."

Loki interrupted with: "How DID you figure that out, Jasper?"

Oh he was loving this. If he could not have her, then seeing the woman humiliated would be next best thing. It was such good entertainment. Jasper did not answer immediately, but instead averted her gaze from her soldier husband.

Oh god, she'd made an idiot out of herself. What she said had come out all wrong... and the reason things changed was only going to make the situation worse.

"Jasper..." Steve said. "Please."

She gulped. "I uh... Loki's kiss is different from yours, okay."

"His... Kiss?" Jasper nodded.

"Well it was a bunch of little things... his eyes didn't sparkle like yours." Oh that made it sound worse. "Uh... he didn't have your smile." SHIT! "And of course his voice wasn't as gentle as yours."

GODDAMNITT Jasper... SHUT UP!

"Hold on, wait a minute. What do you mean about his kiss being different. Different how?" Clint asked.

Jasper couldn't answer this one. No, no. That was too much.  
"Jasper... please say something." Steve pleaded.

She gulped. "Alright. Uh... well... his is more... calculated. Rough."

"And how it different from me?" Steve inquired.

"When I kissed you... it was... warm. Soft. Enveloping, really." Oh god, the truth was humiliating.

Clint couldn't believe his ears. This was not good for his case. Maybe he'd talk to Natasha first after all. It was obvious that these two had some discussion ahead of them. Loki looked delighted, of all things. Clint slowly backed away while the couple stood in their bedroom, Steve's mouth agape.

Loki himself felt as though he'd done enough here. This was entertaining and all, but the god didn't feel like getting his arse kicked anymore by the pissed off soldier. He'd just leave them to their awkwardness... think of a better plan before they consummated.

"I'll just take my leave." He began to stroll out.

"Until next time, Jasper dear." Loki said with a wink before disappearing.

This left Jasper and Steve standing in the bedroom, alone at last. All's quiet on the western front, it seemed. Well... aside from a long conversation the two needed to have. Starting with the question:

"Jasper... why would Loki looking like me make you willing to be touched?"

Fuck, this was going to be awkward.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I KNOW THIS PROBABLY SUCKS. I APOLOGIZE. IT'LL GET BETTER! THANKS FOR READING! ^^


	19. Chapter 19

"I... I um..." Jasper stuttered over her words, unable to come up with an answer.

Normally she wasn't this tongue tied, she was rather quick witted actually... but this situation had left her speechless. What was she to do? How was she supposed to answer that question without saying something idiotic? Steve waited patiently for her response, and drew closer to his friend.

"Jasper it's okay, you can tell me."

The woman looked up to see Steve a few inches away from her. His blue eyes were filled with understanding, the real him. His expression was soft, a kindly face almost glowing with warmth. Even his hair seemed to shine golden in a symbolic halo. It rendered Jasper unable to speak. She had never noticed how... _beautiful_ he was. Suddenly Jasper felt a whole new set of emotions. Instead of confusion and embarrassment... it was...

something else.

"Jasper?" Steve asked, almost worried.

Her breath quickened as her heart began to beat with a rapidity that was almost frightening. Jasper was lost in her own introspective, not really seeing outside of her own mind. Why she'd been afraid for Steve... how she knew the subtle differences between him and Loki... AND why she'd even let Loki kiss her in the first place just because Jasper thought it was Steve... it could all be answered quite simply. This realization nearly brought Jasper to her knees.

Jasper had feelings for him.

Steve was still expecting an answer.

And in the heat of the moment, Jasper brought their lips together. It was a fierce and passionate kiss, nearly knocking the soldier off of his feet. Her arms slung themselves over his shoulders, drawing him ever closer. Steve was hesitant to respond at first... more out of mere shock than anything... but quickly caught on. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pressed them together tightly. Ah yes, this was Steve. HER Steve, the one who wrapped her up in a lip-lock and made Jasper forget about the world around her.

Jasper enjoyed the heat of Steve's body, enjoyed the passion. Her tongue slipped smoothly into his mouth, running over Steve's teeth. He reciprocated, and they found themselves wrestling for dominance over their kiss. Steve weaved his hand into Jasper's ebony locks, while the other was squeezing her soft hip. Jasper gasped into the kiss, and felt down Steve's back... all the way to his... to his...

And then Jasper broke away. Wh-what had she just DONE?! Steve stood there looking hurt, unable to comprehend what had just transpired. Jasper felt suddenly very confused, dumbfounded.

"I- I'm sorry... I... I'm so sorry..." Jasper said as she ran out of the room.

She needed to clear her head. This had been an overwhelming day.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"SO yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm in love with Jasper." Clint concluded to Natasha.

She just sat there expressionless. Clint couldn't see what she could possibly be thinking at the moment. One of the many traits of Natasha Romanoff... her poker face was unbreakable. Though she didn't look upset... or again, poker face.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked.

Natasha responded immediately with:

"You need to tell her how you feel."

"And how exactly am I supposed to accomplish that?" He challenged.

"Sit her down sometime and explain the situation."

"But won't she just reject me? What would be the point?!"

"The POINT is that you shouldn't hide something like that from somebody. She deserves to know, and you deserve to get it off of your chest. Bottling up emotions is unhealthy, Clint."

He snorted. "You're one to talk."

"Yes, well, this isn't about me. It's about YOU and YOUR problems."

Clint sighed. "Well I still don't think telling her is a good idea."

"Either you tell her or I will." Natasha said plainly.

Clint knew she meant that. Natasha was not one to come up short on her promises, no matter what they were. So, Clint thought, it's a catch 22. He's screwed either way this goes down. Better it be him distributing the humiliation than... ugh... Natasha. That would have made things a lot worse. So Clint nodded.  
"Okay, I'll tell her the truth."

He was about to get up and leave when a thought occurred: "You aren't upset are you?"

She shook her head. "There are more important things I could be angry at. Though I'm not necessarily happy, I can't say that I'm angry either. Jasper is my best friend, as are you. Now go on, give her the news."

Clint smiled. "Thanks Nat. You're a good friend."

"No problem."

Now Clint was on his way to find the woman in question. He had to actually tell her that he was in love with him. This was going to

* * *

_Meanwhile Still..._

Loki spied upon the assassin's conversation. Ah, so now Barton was in love with his Jasper. A love triangle, how delightful. Loki began brooding. Hmm... how could he use this to his advantage? His first attempt had failed miserably. Loki knew it was time to up the game.

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Jasper was hitting the shit out of a punching bag down in the training room. What the hell had she just DONE? Okay it was obvious what she did... it still stunned her. This was STEVE. Her friend. A guy she'd known for years... and now she had feelings for him. And no matter what Jasper tried, that kiss did not escape her mind. It kept replaying and replaying, taunting her.

Steve was so goddamn _warm_ around her, it was like he was everywhere. He was so much larger, Jasper felt delicate and helpless. Yet... safe? Not to mention she'd almost grabbed a handful of his ass. The way his tongue moved over hers, the buried passion beneath every movement...

BAM! The punching bag came to slam poor Jasper back, knocking her over. This was even more worrisome. She had NEVER let herself be so off-guard. This had been a weird day. Suddenly a voice caught her attention.  
"Equipment problems, I see?" Clint asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah." She stood up.

"How are you, by the way?"

"I've been better. Today's been...a bit much."

He nodded. "I understand. Listen, I actually need to talk to you about something."

Jasper, as much as she hated herself for this, was irritated.

"Look, Clint. Can we not do this right now? I'm very stressed, and I just.. I'm sorry. I need some time to calm down."

"Of course, we can do it later. How about we just knock the wind out of one another instead? Maybe some sparring will help you." Clint suggested.

Jasper smiled. Ah Clint, he was a good friend.

"Sure."

"And NO telekinesis."

"Ah man, you're no fun!" Jasper pouted.

He shrugged. "Just fair."

And with that, the two went at each other. Jasper threw a punch Clint's way, and he met her with his hand around her wrist. Now he swung her around, letting go and sweeping Jasper. Clint sneered as Jasper lay on her back. The woman propelled herself onto her feet, and kicked Clint in the chest. He stumbled back, into the wall. He then dodged Jasper charging, only to find himself with his arm behind his back.

Ah yeah, this was like old times. Just two friends duking it out. Only now Clint wanted nothing more than to kiss his opponent silly and tell her he loved her. When Clint was going to do that... had yet to be determined. He better do it soon, or else Natasha was going to kick his ass from here to Budapest.

Jaspers' foot was on the back of his neck.

"GIVE UP?"

"NEVER!" Clint shouted and brought her to the ground.

Now Clint simply untwisted his arm. This gave Jasper the opportunity to kick Clint in the face, making him stumble back. Things were getting violent today, which was alright with Clint. Jasper had had a rough day. The man was soon pounced on, finding Jasper straddling him. And with that, Clint launched himself to his feet, having grasped Jaspers' hips, before slamming her up against the wall.

"Give up?" Clint taunted.

"Nope."

It was at this point Clint realized what position they were in. Her body was pressed between him and the wall, their faces were at equal height... and he was between her legs. Clint froze. And as if to voice his very thoughts, Jasper asked:

"So what's your next move, birdboy?"

Clint had two options. Either let Jasper down right now and let them start over, OR...

He slammed his lips into hers, pressing himself against Jasper. Oh god, that felt good! To finally feel this. Clint put all of his passion, his LOVE, into the energy of their lip-lock. He didn't dare go further, not wanting to push the woman too far. And when he finally ended the kiss...

"I love you." He whispered.

Jasper was in shock. What the... what the HELL just happened?

"Loki?" She automatically assumed.

"No, no. It's Clint. You know me. And this is what I wanted to say. I'm in love with you, Jasper Norman."

"Clint I- I don't..."

He put a finger to her lips. "Don't. You just think about it. Whatever it is you need to think about. Talk to me when you're ready."

Jasper slowly nodded before backing out the room.

"FUCK!" She screamed in the elevator up to her room.

One more thing she'd have to talk to Steve about. This was never going to end, was it? How was she supposed to deal with Clint's sudden love for her? Of course he was her oldest friend, but LOVE? Jasper couldn't love him... right? Ugh, she was confused. Could this be any worse?

* * *

_Later that night..._

Clint lay in his bed, unable to sleep. What was Jasper going to say? DO? Would Steve come running in at some point, ready to kill? He felt really stupid, even if he HAD at least gotten it out there.

Jasper was already having a confusing day. Was doing what he did really a good move? God only knew what was going through her head. Worse, what if he'd ruined their friendship forever? What if she never spoke to him? What if-

"Clint?" That familiar voice called.

He looked up. It was Jasper, standing there in her bathrobe. Her hair looked disheveled, eyes wide and tear filled. And... she was shaking.

"Jasper? What- what's wrong?"

The raven haired assassin immediately came running to him, engulfing him in a hug. Clint eagerly wrapped his arms around her timid form. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

He pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders. "No-o..." She said, head shaking violently. "Steve... he raped me."

"WHAT?!" Clint shouted, in utter disbelief.

She nodded. "Tell me what happened." Clint demanded.

"I went back upstairs to tell him what happened between us at the gym. Just because... you know... he deserved to know. And Steve was angry. REALLY angry. Mumbled something about every other man taking his woman. He.. he..." Jasper was breaking down.

"It's okay. Calm down. Just... what happened next?"

"He threw me down on the bed, and started stripping. I couldn't stop him! He ripped off my clothes and... and... took me. God, he was like an ANIMAL. It was rough... god it hurt! He was on me for hours..." she began crying.

Clint was now confused. "But... that doesn't sound like Steve. What could you possibly have said to set him off like that?!"  
Then he saw something odd. A flicker in Jaspers' eyes that had never been there before. Something like a calculating, cold shimmer. In the back of Clint's mind, the gears were shifting. Wait a minute...

"I- I told him that I was having feelings for you." Her eyes looked so weak, innocent. Full of love.

Another question popped into Clint's head. "Why didn't you just use your telekinesis?"

Fear shown in her features for a moment before disappearing, replaced with deep thought.

"I was too scared! Haven't you ever been frozen in the moment... unable to think?" Jasper wrapped her arms around Clint again, and she began wailing.

Clint knew _exactly_ what was going on now. And he had a devious plan. He put on his best mock-comfort voice.

"Shh... shh... don't worry Jasper. You're safe now. I'll protect you baby."

"Oh thank you."

Clint pulled back before kissing 'Jasper.' Shock rippled across 'her' body. Oh yes, this was going to be some sweet payback. 'Jasper' hesitantly kissed back, not wanting to blow her cover. Clint purred in her ear:

"I'll make you feel all better." Before pushing 'her' onto her back.

_Oh fuck._ Loki thought. _This is NOT going as planned. _He didn't have time to think much else before Barton had undone the bathroom, revealing the voluptuous body beneath. Clint fondled the breasts, tenderly running his hands down to the hips.

The assassin began disrobing, throwing his night shirt onto the floor. Next were his pants, falling around his ankles and off. Clint's err... bulge... could be seen clearly through his silk boxers. This may not have been Jasper, but he sure LOOKED like Jasper. And oh how sweet it will be to screw the person who mind-raped him. Poetic justice, Clint supposed.

And down went the boxers, revealing a rather decent sized body part. Loki's eyes (or Jaspers') popped. He knew he had to play along, lest he be caught for a second time.

Clint was between the trickster's legs.

"Are you ready, baby?"

Jasper silently nodded. _No, NO, NO, NO! _Loki internally shouted just before Clint...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The REAL Jasper was talking things over with Steve, trying to get all of her emotions out in the open.

"So he kissed you?" Steve asked.

She nodded. "And did you... kiss back?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because... I have feelings for somebody else."

Steve's face grew worried. "Who?"

Jasper looked up into his eyes. "You." Steve smiled before kissing Jasper softly.

He couldn't have been more relieved. So the feelings he'd been having weren't one-sided? Ah, the relief.

"So what are we going to do about Clint?" Jasper asked.

"We'll talk to him in the morning, okay? It's late, I'm sure he's asleep."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight... honey."

"Good night... sweetheart." Steve tried on the new pet-name.

Jasper smiled. She could get used to that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO... WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT OF COURSE... THANKS FOR READING! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Clint sheathed himself inside of the mock-Jasper. She gasped at the sudden feeling... both physical and emotional. Oh by the gods this was humiliating! Loki felt demeaned, powerless... anger. Barton was sliding out of her, until just his tip was inside. And almost immediately slammed back in with full force. Loki bit his (her) lip. Ugh... please just let this be over.

Barton was pressing her down pretty hard, arms wrapped firmly around the waist. Clint brought himself up to rest upon the palms of his hands, looking down at mortified Loki. Her eyes were shut, and she was biting her lip so hard that it was drawing blood. Oh, the fun he was going to have with this.

"You alright, baby?" Clint asked soothingly.

Loki, not wanting to act out of character for Jasper, simply opened her eyes and smiled.

"Just afraid."

"Don't be. I won't hurt you. This will feel good... I promise."

Loki shuddered at these words. "Okay..." She whispered.

Barton thrust again, bending down to kiss the imposter. Oh, Clint knew she was hating this. And was going to drag it out... _very_ slowly. Clint was touching, caressing, and fondling all the most intimate areas. He even began sucking her neck to leave a nice hickey, one on each side. His lips trailed down to between her breasts, while his hands were massaging her inner thighs.

Loki gave a slight whimper. All this was doing things to her that they REALLY shouldn't be doing... damn you, Barton!

Clint lifted her up while sitting on his knees, then brought her down. He positioned the mock-Jasper right over his awaiting cock, and slowly... inch by inch... lowered her. Clint slammed her back onto the bed, practically holding her down.

"You like this, don't you?" Clint taunted.

"Yes.." Loki replied, about ready to kill the archer.

But of course he couldn't, that would get him thrown into Asgardian prison for the rest of eternity.

Loki was being pressed between the bed and Barton. His taut, firm muscles were rubbing against her soft skin... a feeling that was not wholly unpleasant in this form. And Barton's aim was deadly accurate, so to speak. Every movement hit some sort of sensitive spot... sending little pleasure shocks throughout Loki's body. One in particular was making it hard to keep himself quiet.

A spot deep inside was being abused, pressed like a button to test her (his) self-control. Not to mention that lovely little appendage above the entrance that Barton kept pressing most of his body weight on. Loki's toes were curling, and Barton was increasing in his speed. The unwanted pleasure came with more frequency, making Loki begin to see stars in her vision. Barton leaned down and pressed a hard kiss against those lips, letting his tongue swirl and wrestle with Loki's.

Worst... oh-o-o-oooohhh Goooooddddd...

Both participants were equally surprised when she came, calling out Clint's name without thinking. Loki was riding the most powerful wave of pleasure she'd ever felt, though Loki was ashamed to admit it. Clint came soon after, filling the trickster to the brim with white hot cum.

He pulled out, and lay beside the stunned God. Now it was time to reveal him.

"That was incredible." Clint stated.

Loki could only nod. "So what are you going to do about Steve?"

Mock-Jasper looked over. "I-I don't know. I'm afraid that he's going to hurt me again."

Crocodile tears began running down her face. Loki thought that he could still set his plan into motion. Clint suddenly had an idea.

"What if... what if I took care of him for you? That way you'd NEVER have to be afraid again."

_JACKPOT! _Loki thought. "Oh that would be wonderful! Thank so much Clint! When will you be able to kill him?"

"How about tonight?"

Loki knew he had to act concerned if he was going to pull this off. "But won't you go to jail?"

"I'm sure once I explain the situation, everything would be fine."

Loki... Jasper... smiled brilliantly. The plan WAS working. Clint would kill Captain in a fit of rage, leaving the real Jasper without a husband. Of course Jasper would be distraught, and be more than willing to let Barton rot in prison. And nobody would listen to him about this encounter after murdering Rogers, the symbol of this absurd country. With no husband in the way, Loki would take Jasper back to Asgard and marry her himself. She might be a bit angered at first, and unwilling to consummate for a while... but that was just collateral damage.

Rogers would be dead, Jasper would be his bride... AND Clint would go to prison (or get the death penalty)! Tonight was just getting better and better!

"Thank you SO MUCH, Clint! That bastard will be out of my life!"

Clint chuckled darkly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Loki?"

The trickster froze. _God damn it. _

"What, you thought I didn't recognize you? Give me a break."

"But... but how long..."

"Since a few minutes after you walked in the door." Clint answered.

"But then why did you..."

"That was just a bit of payback... and blackmail."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What the Hel are you talking about?"

"All of this is in the Tower archives. And don't think your magic can erase it, Tony's gotten a little help with the magic part from Thor and your mother. Anything recorded is there forever. Do you really want any of this to be known by the rest of the tower? Your brother? That you planned for me to kill one of my friends so you could claim your bride?" He paused.

"And of course let's not forget that stunning little performance you gave a moment ago. DO you want everyone to know about the fact that you let me have sex with you? I think we both know how humiliated you were by the entire ordeal."

Loki's heart was sinking. Things were not boding well for him. Until... wait a minute...

"Wouldn't this be just as humiliating for _you_?"

Clint simply laughed. "NOPE. I will proudly say that I got to screw my enemy over in more ways than one. It'll be great, actually."

"Won't I just show up on footage as Jasper?"

"Magical assistance, remember? You're going to be shown as you."

"But won't you look gay?"

"Maybe I'm comfortable with my sexuality. Not to mention that once I explain the situation, the others will understand how things went down. Especially once they see this conversation."

And with that, Loki gave a sigh of defeat. The man knew when he was beat.

"What do you want in exchange for this footage being destroyed?"

Clint smirked. "That contract that binds you and Jasper? I want it destroyed. Ripped in half. And placed upon the nightstand next to Jasper and Steve's bed with a nice green bow on it. Then I want you to leave us the fuck alone."

Loki scowled.

"And if I don't comply? And instead just kill you now?"

"You go to prison and that footage is uploaded to YouTube."

Ah, right. Prison. Loki had forgotten that for a moment. And Valhalla knows the horrors of this being on the Midgardian internet. Loki shuddered, trying to think of some way out of this. There was no way he'd give up Jasper. He COULD'T. As if to reply to these very thoughts, Clint spoke again.

"You don't really have a choice now, Loki. It's either my way or prison for you. Pick."

The trickster was deliberating in his mind how to proceed. Clint decided to try and reason with him.

"Maybe you could try finding another woman. Jaspers' a lost cause for you, let's face it. Everything you've tried has only pushed her away... and directly into Steve's arms. Wouldn't it be easier to find a woman who could truly love you than take somebody who hates your guts? Hmm?"

Loki grumbled. "Fuck." He said through grit teeth.

Clint took that as a yes. "Good. Now I suggest you get to work. And by tomorrow afternoon, I can make so that this little encounter never happened."

"Fine." Loki said. "But if I find out you didn't hold up your end of the bargain, I'll kill you. Prison be damned, you will die."

Clint stuck out his hand, which Loki begrudgingly returned.

"Deal." The archer said.

AUTHORS' NOTE: SEE, THERE WAS A POINT TO THE CLINT/LOKI THING! SORRY IF NOBODY LIKED THIS :(

THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ANYWAY! SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Jasper awoke the next morning feeling rested. Her husband was wrapped around her, one arm keeping her close. She smiled. Maybe it wasn't love yet, but it was getting there. The only obstacle was that the two had to have sex in less than two months. Well... maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Who knew how they'd feel about one another in a couple months. A lot can change.

She wriggled her way out of Steve's arms, not wanting to wake him... evidently failing.

"Good morning, honey..." he mumbled sleepily.

"Morning, sweetie. Didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay."

Steve's face was half-buried into the pillow. Jasper smiled... he was really cute when he was half-asleep. She stood up to stretch before noticing a very... curious item on her nightstand.

"What the?"

She picked it up. It was some sort of leather, torn in half with a little green Christmas bow in the corner. One of those ones you stick on like tape. At first she was incredibly confused... what in the fuck was this thing? Her eyes scanned the leathery sheet, coming to recognize certain phrases and lettering. But what put the final seal of authenticity was her signature _in blood _in the lower right hand side. No way. No way in hell this was real. It had to be a dream.

"Steve?" Jasper called.

He propped himself up on one elbow.

"Yes?"

She held it out to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I- I think it's the contract." Steve's eyes popped wide open.

He took hold of it, scanning the paper himself. And... yep... that was her signature.

"Holy mother of mercy!" He cried.

"Why would he do this?!" Jasper asked the most obvious question.

"I don't know..."

The gears in Steve's mind were turning. There had to be some sort of persuasion for Loki to do this... but WHAT? He reasoned that there was only one way to find out.

"We need to get the team assembled. Maybe somebody else knows something."

"Thor, perhaps?" Jasper suggested.

"It's highly possible. Thor IS Loki's brother."

"Guess we'll just have to go and figure this out together."

Steve nodded. "I'll get dressed."

* * *

Now the team simply stared in wonder at the broken contract. Natasha couldn't stop inspecting it, trying to find some sort of flaw. This HAD to be a ploy... an illusion. It was LOKI goddamn it, what else was she to expect?

"Thor, would you have anything to do with this?" Steve asked.

"I wish, Sir Steven, but no. This is none of my doing."

"Well then if it wasn't you, point break... then who the hell was it?" Tony asked.

Just then a voice caught the others' attention. Clint had only just gotten up, seeing as he'd had quite a late night previously. And boy was he proud of himself.

"It was me." The archer announced.

Everyone's jaw dropped. _How... but... WHAT?!_ This was the thought process of every single person in the room. The only difference was the voice that was thinking it.

"Uh... explain please!" Bruce asked.

"Let's just say a little blackmail was involved and leave it at that."

"And why the fuck should we 'leave it at that'? You owe us one HELL of an explanation!" Natasha exclaimed.

Jasper came to his defense.

"Hey, guys, come on! I for one am just grateful Clint got me out of this at all! And if he doesn't feel the need to tell us how, I say we give him the privacy!"

"I agree!" Steve spoke up.

Clint smiled. He was happy that the couple was so kind to him. And even happier that Jasper was free to be with who she chose. Even if Clint couldn't be the man in her love life, he could at least see her free and enjoying her life.

"Thanks guys."

"No, thank YOU Clint." Jasper stood up to give him a hug.

"You're welcome Jasper. So, what are you and Steve going to do about your marriage now that Loki has no more control over it?"

This question stopped the two dead in their tracks. They... they hadn't actually thought about it. Jasper and Steve were both SO caught up in their own joy that the thought had not crossed their minds. And that was a pretty big question. What do they do now? And furthermore, what about Clint? They still had to deal with that little kiss Jasper and him shared yesterday.

The couple looked to one another.

"I guess the three of us have a lot to discuss, huh?" Clint pointed out.

"Yeah." Jasper and Steve said simultaneously.

The rest of the Avengers decided to take their leave. Well... Bruce kind of had to drag Tony away. It was obvious that these guys needed their privacy. There was a lot of discussion ahead.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED! ^^ SO, ANY THOUGHTS? WHAT SHOULD JASPER AND STEVE DO NOW THAT THE CONTRACT IS RIPPED UP? AND CLINT? THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING!


	23. Chapter 23

The three sat in what could essentially be a circle, each knowing how much had been left unsaid. Steve for one didn't want to leave Jasper, he cared for her. And from what she had said, she felt the same. Clint kind of knew that he was not going to get Jasper. However, he was the one who brought up the big question.

"So... you two thinking about getting a divorce?"

Jasper and Steve answered simultaneously: "NO!"

The couple looked to one another, realizing their immediate response. Clint blinked repeatedly, slightly stunned by this. Jasper was the first to speak up.

"Well... I mean divorce costs thousands! What would be the point? And besides, Steve and I already have feelings for one another so..."

This of course led to an awkward silence.

"Sorry, Clint." Jasper said.

"It's okay. I wasn't really expecting you to uh... reciprocate my feelings for you anyways. But I thought it might be best that you at least KNOW. So... can we at least still be friends?"

Jasper nodded. "Of course."

"And I'm sorry I kissed your woman, Cap."

He shrugged. "No harm done."

"So what ARE you going to do about the marriage, if you're not getting a divorce?" Clint asked.

The two thought about it separately. Jasper certainly didn't want to end the relationship, but wasn't really sure where to go with it. Could they just start over? Maybe not rush things so much? Jasper could move back into her apartment...

Steve had much the same thoughts as his wife, wanting nothing more than for their relationship to come along naturally. This time personal space and privacy could be properly respected. They could just let things happen as they were supposed to... falling in love and all. Maybe they could try 'going steady', dating and learning about one another the way most couples did. Have a NORMAL relationship.

Now Clint spoke up again.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Shoot." Steve gave him the green light.

"I say that today is a day for celebration! You two got Loki out of your love-life... hell your WHOLE life... forever! Let's go out and party!" He threw up his hands with enthusiasm.

Jasper and Steve smiled to one another. Clint was right. They could leave all the serious stuff for later. If there was ever a time to go out and have a good time... this was it.

"I'm in." Jasper said.

"Me too." Steve agreed.

"Me three!" Tony called from the background. "OW!" Bruce had smacked him upside the head.

* * *

_That Evening..._

Jasper was never one for clubs or crowds, so tonight was going to be just a small party at the tower. Not like her birthday, GOD that was something that didn't need to be repeated. Just a little get-together with the other Avengers. Booze, music, and maybe some weed. Lord knew BRUCE could use some of the latter. Of course Steve couldn't get drunk... or high for that matter, but he was still able to enjoy the company of his friends. And his wife. He knew he'd have a good time, even if he wasn't intoxicated like everyone else.

Tony was the only one disappointed. Figures he'd be the only one wanting to go out clubbing.

So the seven people were moving joyfully around the dance floor. Natasha had decided to dance with Bruce, seeing as he was usually the odd man out. Not to mention the fact that she and Clint had officially broken up. It just... it would never work between them.

While they were twirling, Tony was having a drinking contest with Thor. It had to be one of the more... interesting sights of the evening. Clint was getting HIGH as fuck, and was out searching for something to munch on. And of course there was Jasper and two were the center of the party. Jasper was finally teaching Steve how to dance! She had placed his hand upon her hip, while hers was slinked over his shoulder. Their other two hands were together in a light embrace, giving Steve the option to spin his wife out ballroom style.

Their little fiesta lasted until around eleven. By then Tony and Thor were passed out on the floor... it was lucky Tony didn't succumb to alcohol poisoning. Clint had eaten his way through a pack of brownies, three bags of Cheetos, and one liter of Cherry coke. Now he was hurling into a potted plant. Natasha and Bruce... well... let's just say the pot had a different affect on the doctor...

the two were going to test out Bruce's new calmness in Nat's room. Tony had already made Bruce some 'special' protection so he didn't end up poisoning his counterpart.

Now Steve and Jasper headed down to their apartment. The two had discussed it, and Jasper was going to move back into her own place, at least for the time being. Taking things slow seemed to be their plan of action. So when they got there... the lovely young woman began packing up all of her clothes. Her apartment was undoubtedly spotless... Tony never things get dusty in his buildings.

Steve even helped her pack up. There was a strange sadness to this event... it was almost like she didn't want to leave. But that was crazy right? Having her own apartment back was something Jasper had been looking forward to! Still... neither could escape the weird depression of this parting. It was stupid, they'd see one another in the morning. But...

"Bye Steve. I'll uh... see ya tomorrow."  
"Yeah. You too honey."

She kissed him goodbye before heading back to her old home.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Jasper couldn't sleep. Her bed suddenly felt too... cold. Or big. Or SOMETHING. She looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. Jeez, she was having one hell of a fit of insomnia. Groaning helplessly, Jasper rolled over. Yep... sigh. This bed was definitely too BIG.

But it didn't seem any different than the last time she'd been in here. Hell, this bed was about the same size as Steve's...

"Steve." She said to the empty air.

Jasper knew what the problem was. She had gotten so used to being in bed with Steve that... it was impossible to sleep without him. The assassin stood up, almost ashamed of how absurd it was. Yet it was true. Jasper walked silently to the elevator, all three bags of clothes and toiletries in hand. She pressed his floor number. On the way up she tried to think of how to explain this without sounding cheesy...

but when the doors opened, Steve was sitting up in bed.

"Jasper?" He said, looking up from the book he'd been reading.

"I couldn't sleep." She said.

"Me neither." He confessed.

"Do you mind... can- can I..." Jasper was too embarrassed to finish her question.

Luckily she didn't have to. Steve helped put her bags back in the closet before escorting her to the bed. THEIR bed. Once both were under the covers, Jasper snuggled up to her husband, while his arms wrapping protectively around her. Ah yes, this was the way to sleep. The ONLY way. Fuck normal relationships. Since when were either of them_ normal_ anyway?  
"Goodnight." Jasper whispered.

"Goodnight." Steve replied, giving her a small kiss on top of the head.

And almost immediately, the two were out cold.

AUTHORS' NOTE: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED! THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING!


	24. Chapter 24

THIS IS A LOKI CHAPTER EVERYBODY!  
_Three months later..._

It was Christmas time now. While down on Earth Jasper and Steve were happily celebrating with the others, up in Asgard... Loki sat alone in his chambers. Thor had returned for the Holidays (yes they celebrated the holidays in Asgard), and with his beloved Jane, too. The two were exuberantly happy, and Odin had taken quite a liking to her. And as if to add insult to injury, Thor had shared his happiness with Loki. Apparently the oaf was going to propose to Jane... tonight on Christmas Eve. Ugh.

The trickster had been screwed out of his own happiness (literally), and was endlessly pissed off. He read a book quietly by the fire, not wishing to join the rest of the celebrating Asgardians. As one could tell, he was not in the mood for celebrating.

And, as if on que, Thor came bursting in.

"Brother!"

"Hmm?" Loki replied dully, not looking up from his literature.

"Why have you not come to join us? You missed my proposal to Jane!"

"I assumed you'd be too wrapped up in your own happiness to notice my absence."

There was a pause. "Of course I would notice! You're my brother, and even if you have done some... less than honorable things... I still consider you to be my family. And I want you around for the important happenings in my life."  
Now the trickster slammed his book closed, a grimace spreading across his face. When he stood, Thor could immediately see that he'd said the wrong thing. Loki approached Thor, anger fuming from his every pore.

"Haven't you figured out by now that I don't wish to bare witness to your almighty accomplishments!? MY life is not filled with such joys! While you boast of brave new battles or becoming king, I sit in the shadows with no hope of rising to your standards! So why should I care if YOU found your _soul-mate_ when I AM UNWANTED BY ALL WOMEN!"

He fumed, breathing heavy after his rant. Loki's hands were thrown out in exasperation. Thor suddenly understood.

"I apologize brother. This is.. not what I was trying to say. I mean not to boast... all I wanted was for you to share in the happiness of the family. And I have realized that I wrong in doing so."

Loki crossed his arms.

"I am glad we are seeing eye to eye... for ONCE."

Just then Thor grabbed Loki and embraced him. He stiffened. What in the Hel was this moron doing to him?! Loki squirmed, and Thor's arms only became tighter around him.  
"I understand that Jasper cannot ever be your bride. This has hurt you a great deal... and I AM sorry. I should not have been so inconsiderate as to preach of my own love when you go without it."

God damn it, Thor had to go and bring up Jasper again.

"Is there anything I can do for you, brother?"

"Yes... please let go of me."

Thor did so. Loki didn't realize how out of breath he'd been until he free of his brothers' hold. He gasped rather loudly.

"Sorry..." Thor apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

Loki shook his head. He did not need Thor's pity.. or his LOVE for that matter. This place was a shrine to Thor's greatness, and all the adoring citizens that came along with it. He knew he had to get away from here. Asgard was the last place he wanted to be.

"Thor, I think I shall take my leave. It is obvious I can serve no purpose here on your happiest of days."

Loki spat these words like poison, and began to storm away. Thor, rather hurt, took Loki's wrist. The damaged prince stopped in his tracks.

"What now?"

"Brother... please don't go."  
Loki pulled away.

"No, Thor. I need to be alone. Do not come for me, do NOT seek me out. I shall return in my own time."

Just before Loki reached the door, Thor spoke: "Don't hurt anyone Loki."

Loki grit his teeth. "I give you my word. Goodbye."

And with a poof, the trickster was gone.

* * *

_Two hours Later..._

The distraught prince was sitting in Central Park, where a heavy snow storm had blown in. Razor sharp winds cut at his cheeks, leaving them a passion red. The temperature itself was in the tens', leaving Loki to freeze in the bitter cold. Despite his... unfortunate heritage... Loki was still affected by extreme cold. He wasn't raised in the Jotenheim, after all.

So he sat there, with nothing but a mortal business suit to keep him warm. And yet, in this frigid weather, Loki still was more content to sit here than be in the condescending warmth of his lonely chamber fire. With the 'love' of his brother and the hatred of all others. Yes, this was the much more favorable alternative.

Loki smiled bitterly. Here it was the most bitter of truths. Cold, abandoned, unloved. Snow kept falling, little flakes of pure white in this utter blackness. This was where Loki belonged. Alone in the dark... abandoned in the frost from which he was found.

The trickster did not notice the small tears leaking from his emerald eyes. They froze to his pale white skin.  
"Hey, dude? What are you doing out here?"

A female voice asked, seeming rather confused.

"I think the real question is what are YOU doing out here, wench?" Loki asked without looking up.

She laughed rather bitterly.

"Well right now I'm talking to an asshole who's freezing to death."

"I most certainly am NOT." Loki snapped.

"In THAT? Yeah, right."

"Besides, my purpose of being here is of no prevalence to you. I suggest you go away and spread good cheer or whatever it is you mortals do this time of year."

"Mortals? Are you for real?"

Loki was getting irritated. Couldn't this quim just leave him to fume in his own misery? What did it matter to her if his blood froze from this cold? And of course she began speaking again:

"It appears that you're pretty pissy about something. Somebody must have really fucked you over."

Okay, that was it. Loki looked up to show her just how PISSY he was when...

what met his eyes was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her skin was like porcelain, a beautiful pale with blooming roses in her cheeks. Two full crimson lips were spread into a strange sarcastic smile. Above a button nose were two dirty turquoise eyes, sparkling from the moon above. Her dirty blonde bangs hung over the right eye, leading up to her short yet bountiful hair.

The woman was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top, only a leather jacket to warm her.

"And you say I'M freezing."

"Yeah well... I like winter." Suddenly her face grew concerned. "You okay man? You look like you've been crying."

"What?" Loki said, feeling his face.

And low and behold, two frozen streams were stuck to his cheeks.  
"God damn it." Loki cursed.

The woman sighed. "Come on, how about we go and get some coffee? Seems you could use some company."

Loki, against his better judgment, said yes. As the two walked beneath the Christmas lights of New York, Loki realized something.

"By the way miss... what is your name?"

She stopped, and stuck out her hand. "Erica, nice to meet you. And yours?"

"Uh..."

Fuck. How was he supposed to answer that? "You might not like the answer to that question."

"Come on, how bad could it be?"

"Pretty bad."

She sighed. "Please? Don't make me beg, now."

"Alright. I'm... my name is Loki."

The reaction the prince received was not was not what he was expecting.

"Huh. That explains the grumpiness. I bet your family is still pretty pissed at you about that incident awhile back. Well you are the trickster, what was anyone to expect."

"So you... wait... what?"

"Yeah. You're the Norse god, right? Thor's brother? Son of Odin? God of Mischief and lust?"

Loki simply blinked. "How long have you known of me?"

"I grew up with Norse mythology, actually. It's my heritage. Now come on, do you want some coffee or not?"

"You still wish to be in my company?"

She shrugged. "I'm not afraid of you. Plus, you still have frozen tears stuck to your face. It's pretty hard for me to find you intimidating."

Loki could only smile. "Alright then. 'Coffee' it is."

The two began their stroll again. And for the first time... in a very long time... Loki felt things might be looking up.

AUTHORS' NOTE: *SIGH* I WAS FEELING PRETTY BAD FOR LOKI AND THOUGHT I'D GIVE HIM A HAPPY ENDING. POOR DUDE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH. ALSO, ON A SIDE NOTE, THE OC IS ACTUALLY THE FIRST ONE I'VE EVER USED ON THIS SITE, AND SHE MEANS A GREAT DEAL TO ME.

P.S. NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. JUST THE LAST ONE WITH LOKI. THANKS FOR READING! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

_Meanwhile..._

Everyone was preparing for Tony's Christmas party tonight. The lounge had been decorated quite eloquently, the holiday spirit oozing from every corner of the area. Multi-colored lights hung along the walls, while garland was strung alongside it. Soft Christmas music played in the background... it was quite a deviation from Starks' usual tastes.

A table was set against the wall, where the team could enjoy eggnog and candy-canes. They'd be eating a holiday feast in the dining room. A bounty of turkey, pumpkin pie, assorted holiday vegetables, and fine breads awaited them. Yes, it was going to be quite stunning. And in the center of it all... a beautiful blue spruce would sit, glittering with a thousand decorations. And there were even gifts beneath it. They'd be gathering together like the family they were.

Bruce and Natasha, now a couple, were already sitting by the bar, deep in conversation. Tony was arguing with Pepper over the giant stuffed bunny he'd gotten her for Christmas. Clint was sipping some red wine, enjoying Tony's agony.

The only ones who had not shown up yet were Jasper and Steve. They were still preparing, as it were. Steve had on a fancy silk suit, a lovely blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Jasper was still in the bathroom, putting a few locks of hair back into a wine red bow. She was wearing the most elegant of Holiday dresses, velvet and deep scarlet. Its long sleeves hung off the shoulders, giving her a sexy edge. The skirt reached her calves. Below, her feet were decorated in black heels with bows.

"Jasper, honey? Are you ready?"

"Just a sec, sweetie! I'll be right out!"

And true to her word, she was. Steve's eyes widened.

"How do I look?" Jasper asked.

"...Stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself, soldier boy. Now come on, the masses await."

* * *

Up in the lounge, the other teammates were smiling brightly. Well... except Tony and Pepper.

"Goddamn it, Tony, how many times do I have to explain that this.. it's just..."

"Unnecessary? Weird? Eccentric?"

"YES!" She shouted. Tony shot her a crooked smile.

"But isn't that what I'm all about?" She groaned, knowing she'd never get through to him.

Jasper chuckled. Ah, Tony and his shenanigans. She felt bad for Pepper, putting up with all that. She could never really imagine Steve and her like that... then again Steve wasn't exactly the impulsive weirdo that Tony Stark was.

She had been thinking a lot about their future, actually. Where was their relationship going? Would they stay married? She certainly didn't want a divorce... but... what exactly did she FEEL for him? Jasper looked up to her husband, who was smiling warmly towards the sweet decorations. Obviously she cared for him, and a great deal at that. Steve was... well... beautiful. And to Jasper, beautiful meant a lot more than just being 'hot.' It was the way you behaved, how you treated others around you. And of course it was a well known fact that Steve was one the most kindly people one could ever hope to meet.

That sort of personality radiates, and gives said person an almost magnetic attraction. Jasper was no exception. She was drawn to him, from the very beginning of their friendship. At the time it wasn't romantic, he just seemed like that type of guy everybody wants to be friends with. But now... everything was different.

Jasper saw him in a completely new light. And in all honesty, it was a bit frightening. Mainly because it was just SO new, so much foreign territory. Her feelings were all tender... it was weird.

Jasper decided now was not the best time to be thinking about it. Instead she went to drink some eggnog and converse with the others. She asked Bruce and Natasha about their relationship, and ended up hearing WAY more than she ever wanted to about their sex life. This was mainly Natasha's doing, though. But when the topic turned to HER love-life... Jasper sort of avoided the question.

Next was Clint. Luckily their friendship had not been severely damaged, or even a little damaged, actually. Things between them were relatively back to normal.

The only person missing in this mix was Thor. He'd gone home to be with his family in Asgard, which is completely understandable. Who wouldn't want to be with their family at Christmas? For a brief moment, Jasper wondered how Loki was faring. It was a VERY brief moment, in fact. Jasper almost immediately decided that she didn't care one way or the other what happened to Loki.

Now she decided it was best to just enjoy herself and stop worrying about everything. Things were progressing quite splendidly, and everyone was having a great time. So Jasper decided to do the same. Eating, conversing, laughing... all the things people normally do at parties. When it was time to go to the dining room, she and Steve went hand in hand.

The dinner was amazing, Tony had some of the finest cooks in the world at his disposal! From the spiced and juicy turkey to the decadent desserts, everything was perfect. At the end of that, it was time for gifts. Yeah, yeah, most people normally opened them on Christmas day but... whatever! Besides, they weren't opening each and every one. Every teammate was allowed to open a single gift. They all gathered around the tree, each sitting calmly beside the other.

Clint was first. He opened his gift from Tony. Upon lifting the lid, Clint's face was turned to confusion and shock.

"Uh... what is this?" he asked.

"It's a dildo."

"Why? For WHAT?"

"So you can go fuck yourself, since you don't have anybody else."

The assassin immediately gave him a glare of anger, followed by a lovely death threat involving arrows and Tony's ass.

Next were Natasha and Bruce, who opened one another's gifts. Natasha received a new sniper rifle she'd been pining for, while Bruce got some confiscated technology... from where Nat would not say.

Tony was next, getting his gift from Pepper. It was... oooohhh. He held up some very risqué negligee.

"Grrrrr." He purred. Pepper blushed.

"I'll put that on if you get the bunny out of here."

"Done deal, honey."

Now of course it was Jasper and Steve's turn. Jasper had gotten him something special. VERY special. In fact, it meant so much to him that it nearly brought him to tears when he saw it.

"Jasper..."

"I know."

"Where did you find it? HOW?"

"A LOT of bribes and a LOT of threatening."

It was the compass. HIS compass. The one with Peggy Carter's picture inside of it. She'd been long dead, and of course Steve was devastated to hear about it. SHIELD, once they'd found the crash site, had kept everything on board as classified evidence. And Jasper felt that Steve deserved to get his shit back after everything he's done for her.

Immediately he wrapped his arms around her, giving Jasper a soft kiss on the forehead.

What Jasper didn't realize was just how much this actually meant to him. In Steve's hand was a link to his past, to the one woman who'd made his life worth living. The fact that Jasper went to the trouble of returning it was just... it just... it made him feel something. He'd been having much the same internal debate as Jasper had been, quite reasonably.

But this just did it. There was no more questioning what he'd been feeling for Jasper. Beautiful, beautiful Jasper.

"Thank you." Was all Steve said, a tear nearly forming at his eye.

He could only hope that she liked his gift. It wasn't anything NEAR the compass, at least in his mind. Steve reached over to retrieve her gift, all wrapped in gold. Despite its relative smallness, it did have a bit of weight to it. Jasper eyed it curiously, wondering what he could have gotten her.

"Well come on, open it!" Natasha encouraged.

She slowly unwrapped it, finding a plain brown box beneath it. The lid came off with ease, revealing a velvet box instead. Now it was time to see what was inside. And...

It was a locket. A silver locket, heart shaped with swirls etched into the surface. Nothing extravagant like the diamonds and rubies she would wear to large social events (so as one could tell she didn't wear jewelry often), but it was beautiful none the less. This was something to wear with everyday clothes AND hoity-toity dresses... something practical. And this alerted Jasper to the fact that Steve knew her very well. Because that's what Jasper was, in essence. Practical.

She didn't need fancy shit to keep her happy, or fine meals with expensive wines... Jasper just needed things that were simple and useful. And in truth, Jasper had been wanting something that could be worn everywhere.

"What do you think?" Steve asked.

"I- I love it. It's beautiful! Thank you, Steve."

"Well there's more to it."

"Huh?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Open it."

She did so. Flipping it open, Jasper found a picture elegantly placed inside of it. Not just any picture either... it was a photograph of the whole team. Her family. She was in the middle, while Clint and Natasha were to her right. Above were Coulson and Thor, and to the right were Tony and Steve. Below her was Bruce. It was a day they'd decided to take a group photograph, just something to do, really.

And here it was, inside of her locket. Her symbolic little heart. God, this whole Christmas thing was starting to feel like something out of a really corny movie. All they were missing was a scene under the mistle toe. But still, it was really, really sweet.

Jasper kissed her husband. "Thank you."

* * *

The party was winding down, and everyone was headed off to their perspective rooms. Well... except for Steve and Jasper. They stood outside, watching the snow fall from the near top of the tower.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"It is beautiful..." Steve agreed.

Soft flakes of white were drifting past, some landing upon them. Jasper had flecks of white scattered across her ebony curls, giving her an almost polka-dotted appearance. Steve thought it was quite cute. Of course he was in the same condition, only his hair was blonde. Steve shifted uncomfortably. He had something on his mind, something Jasper needed to hear.

But of course, as comes with the territory of natural insecurity, he was a bit afraid to say it. He took a deep breath. He knew it had to be said.

"Uh... Jasper... can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Steve."

"Well... you like me, right? I mean.. you have feelings for me."

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"Good, good. I... have feelings for you too. You're beautiful, smart... sweet... independent... it's hard not to feel something for somebody like you. But I think there's more to it than that."  
Jasper looked to him. "Oh? How so?"

Steve was growing nervous. Okay, so she had feelings for him. Did that mean she... felt the way he did? Steve wasn't sure. But uncertainty had reared its ugly head, knotting up in Steve's stomach.

"Jasper... I guess what I want to say is..." He gulped. "I think I... Jasper, I love you."

This caused Jasper to freeze where she stood. Steve almost instinctively copied her actions. _He loves me._ She thought. _Steve Rogers just said that he loved you, Jasper. What are you going to do about it?_

Steve was already regretting his words. Oh god, what had he done? How badly had he messed things up between them? How- HMMM?! Jasper's lips were on his, frantically moving. Her right hand weaved into his hair, gripping it like a life-line. Steve found himself responding quite enthusiastically to her sudden affection, pressing her against him and holding her.

Jasper suddenly realized what she was doing. And for some reason, she felt no inclination to stop. For once Jasper threw caution to the wind and let her body do all the talking. It was pretty clear what her body was screaming for. Steve. Just STEVE.

The solider didn't seemed avert to the affection, either. Before they knew it, the two were kissing their way to the elevator, where Steve scrambled to press the correct floor button. Jasper soon pinned him against the wall, and was kissing him more passionately than ever. Months upon months of repressed sexual and emotional desire had been leading up to this. The two were rutting against one another like horny teenagers. As soon as the door opened, Steve started carrying his bride to their room. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he was holding her up by the hips.

In the bedroom, the two began stripping. Jaspers' dress was unzipped an on the floor in no time, her large bow undone. The shoes she'd been wearing came off next, and were tossed to some far off corner. Steve wasn't paying attention to anything else but getting his nuisance clothing off. The scarf was cast aside, the shirt ripped off. Working all those buttons was just too time consuming now.

Soon the two were down to their mere undergarments. This was where the real new territory began. Both were unfamiliar to the body of their counterpart, at least in the sense of physically touching. Hesitance was beginning to creep back into their minds... as well as doubt. But lord knew it was too late to turn back now. Jasper slipped out of her strapless bra, letting her large breasts fall from their cups.

Steve's mouth dried up. Holy Mary mother of God. Jasper slid out of her panties, exposing a bounty of ebony locks. Jasper felt... well... naked. Unprotected. Unsafe, really. But she knew this was part of trusting her body to Steve, which was exactly what she was doing. She waited for him to finish disrobing.

He did so with much hesitation. All the fear and doubt had finally outweighed the raw passion. Slowly he let his boxers fall to his feet before he stepped out of them. And there they stood. The two virgins. Naked.

"You're beautiful." Steve complimented, wanting nothing more than to break the silence.

She blushed. "Thank you."

The assassin began exploring his body with her eyes. Broad shoulders with defined muscles led down to his toned arms, perfectly fitting for his body. Her eyes drifted to his chest, two heaving pectorals almost teasing with their mere movement. Below was his quite defined stomach. She found herself tracing the line of each plane on his abdomen. Jasper snuck a glance downward, catching an eyeful of Steve's err... manhood. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. OH my. Now Jasper wasn't an expert on what a good size was for a man to be, but that... it was obviously above average.

Jasper boldly walked over to him, stopping mere inches away.

"Can I... touch you?" She asked, not trying to be too invasive.

He nodded. Jasper ran her long fingers down, feeling the soft skin above rock hard muscle. Both hands were busy groping and exploring, one finally grasping his perfect ass. Her hands drifted to his hips, and ran up his sides. Then, being the brave woman she is, Jasper wrapped her right hand around his cock.

This elicited a gasp from Steve, so shocked by the sudden contact that it nearly brought him down.

"Oohh.." Jasper moaned.

The girth in her palm was throbbing, coming to life as if by magic. Her thumb ran across the tip oh-so-gingerly, causing Steve to bite his lip.

"You're uh... big." She said.

Now it was Steve's turn to go cherry red on her. She found this whole thing both strange and arousing. Between her legs, a moistness formed. Her pink nips hardened, and she was throbbing with her husband. Jasper came closer, pressing herself against him. This time Steve laid down on the bed, letting Jasper take control of the situation.

She swung herself over his waist, bending down to leave pecks upon his thick neck. These kisses, light as the snowflakes falling outside, trailed down to his breast. Here she took one nip into her mouth and began sucking. Steve gasped beneath her, feeling himself already leaking pre-cum. All her warmth, her soft skin... and now her mouth was working him. She dragged her teeth across it, biting the very tip before letting go and traveling down further. His abdomen was receiving little kisses now, traveling down... down... down...

And Steve raised his head to find Jasper between his legs.

"Jasper?" He asked nervously.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back..."

But before he could complete his thought, Jasper had her mouth around his cock. Steve couldn't help but gasp. Oh GOD she was sooo fucking WARM! Jasper was bobbing up and down, her dark locks bouncing with each movement. Her head was swerving, tongue licking and dragging. There was a little too much of her teeth in the action, but hey, she'd never done this before.

Steve was struggling to keep his composure, to lie still while she sucked him off, but it was getting difficult. And suddenly... oh... he bucked up into her mouth, causing Jasper to choke.

"Oh God I'm SO sorry!" He frantically apologized.

"It- it's fine. Just relax." She managed before getting back to work.

Finally he came, Jasper swallowing his release. Her head popped back up, lips swollen and coated in saliva. Now she climbed back up, straddling his waist. And, with his incredible stamina, Steve was ready for the main event.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He nodded. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and flipped them over, positioning himself over her entrance. Jasper found herself enjoying this turn of events. And soon he was inside of her.

"OH!" Jasper cried, feeling the hymen burst.

Steve immediately halted his intrusion. A small trickle of blood flowed down Jaspers' inner thigh, pooling on the sheets below. Oh well, those could always be changed.

"Are you okay?" She bit her lip, but gave him the go-ahead.

Steve slid partway out, before sheathing himself fully within her again. Though the pain was still prominent, Jasper was beginning to feel something closer to pleasure now. Her cries of agony gave way to moans of pleasure. And pretty soon the two were caught up in the passion of love-making, the natural rhythm of pure and unbridled lust.

Steve's movements were almost magically finding the right spot deep inside of Jasper, causing her to see stars in her vision. Kisses flowed, and the two chanted each others' names in mindless pleasure.

Finally the end came, orgasms synchronized and perfect. Steve collapsed next to Jasper.

"So do you really love me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." He replied.

The young woman didn't have to think long about her feelings. Considering she'd just given her body to him... not to mention how protected she felt when Steve was on top of her... Jasper was fairly confident when she told him:

"... I love you, Steve."

And whatever doubts about the future they had, Jasper and Steve were certain of one thing: this was where they belonged. Together.

* * *

AUTHORS' NOTE: SO... THAT'S THE END FOLKS! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! I AM WRITTING A SPIN-OFF STORY ABOUT LOKI AND THE WOMAN HE MET, ERICA, IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED! IT'S CALLED 'A TURN OF FATES'. :)

ALSO... I HAVE A NON-FANFIC STORY THAT I'M WRITING CALLED 'PERCEPTION' (IT'S ACTUALLY THE NOVEL I'M WORKING ON, WHICH I HOPE WILL GET MY CAREER STARTED), THAT I PUBLISHED ON FICTIONPRESS. IF SOMEBODY WOULD, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. SORRY IF I'M BUGGING ANYBODY WITH THIS REQUEST, I JUST WANT SOME PUBLIC OPINION ON IT. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO THIS LITTLE TIDBIT OF DRABBLE.


End file.
